Nicky's Uncle Pauly
by Liv909
Summary: This is my Jersey Shore Pauly/Jwoww fic that people have been waiting for! I guess the shipping is appropriately first Joger and then Jauly. If I summarize, I'll probably spoil the story. Just read to see what it's about
1. Late Again

**Here is the beginning of my Pauly-Jwoww story! =D It takes place in the Keep It G universe. An older Alli is mentioned and so is a married Sam and Ron; however please just think this as an alternate situation in the Keep It G universe. **

**I own nothing. Just remember that. Except Nicky and Alli. **

Jenni looked over at the clock. It was _8:00_ and Roger was nowhere to be found. Now Jenni did understand that her husband maybe had to work overtime or do some things. The economy was bad and he _had _to keep his job. It was agreed in a prenup when the two married that Jenni's money from the shore and other endorsements and television things was her money. Only Jenni could use it for things she wanted to or in emergencies. Meanwhile, the family mostly used Roger's money. That was the problem though. Roger had to work hard and he wasn't getting paid. He was always played short. Lower pay. No bonus. Roger refused to borrow from anyone or step back into the television spotlight. Even after MTV offered Jenni a reality show about her new family life as a mom and wife. Yes. A mom. Jenni had been married to Roger for six years. Two years into their marriage, Jenni had their son Nicholas James Farley.

Now, Nicky was sitting on the computer playing on Webkinz. It was an old craze, not really in anymore, but the four-year old insisted that he get an account and some Webkinz. Jenni was wary though; and only bought him one: a lion. It was 8:00. Dinner was over. Nicky had finished up a soccer game earlier. That was another disappointment. Even if Roger was at work, he would always swing by for the second half to watch his son play. He didn't even call or anything. Jenni could tell Nicky was disappointed so she tried to distract him by taking him out to ice cream, going to the toy store and buying him a new Webkinz: a crocodile.

But that still didn't heal the pain. Nicky was hurting and Jenni could tell. She tried calling Roger multiple times throughout the night. No answer. No call back. Around 7:00, Jenni had called Roger's work. She heavily interrogated his fellow workers but they remained quiet yet awkward. At 7:20, Jenni was ready to break down. At 7:30, Jenni allowed Nicky to eat his dinner, of course microwaving it first. At 8:00, Nicky was allowed to play on the computer for a half hour before getting a bath and going to bed. It was Friday and Jenni knew Roger worked late but never this late. Around 8:20, Nicky got off the computer and ran into the living room.

"Mommy?"

Jenni looked up to see Nicky looking at her. She opened her arms and the little boy scrambled up into her lap. She tossled his dark hair playfully. He looked so much like Roger but had Jenni's soft complexion. She tickled him, trying to distract him a little; but the boy had a question and she was going to answer it. "Mommy?" he asked again.

"Hmm?" she asked, staring at the TV, trying to clear her mind.

"When's Daddy coming home? I want to tell him about my soccer game! Why wasn't he there too? He's always at my games!" Nicky exclaimed. Jenni bit her lip on the verge of tears; she had never been close to crying so since Tom took all her things. Ugh. That was a distant memory she wanted to forget.

"Sweetie, I don't know." she answered honestly. "Now, it's 8:30. It's time for you to get a bath and get ready to go to bed." Nicky sighed and mumbled an okay, hurrying upstairs. "I'll be up there in a minute! Don't go in the tub until I'm up there!" she yelled up the stairs. Jenni sighed. Only six years ago, her Fridays were much different. Partying, drinking and dancing made up the whole night. Now she's a worrywart doing baths, bedtime stories and tickles. Jenni came up the stairs and was in the middle of lathering Nicky's hair when she heard the door downstairs slam and keys being tossed on the table. _Roger._ Jenni rushed the rest of Nicky's bath and had him in his PJ's. By then, Roger was upstairs and groggy. Nicky ran over to him.

"Daddy!" he yelled, anticipating to be picked up. However, Roger didn't comply. He just let the boy run into his waist. Jenni pursed her lips in discomfort. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I got three goals! And Mommy took me out to ice cream! And we went out to the toy store! And I got a new computer game! Daddy...why weren't you at my game?'' Nicky asked. Roger pushed his son away and brusquely told him to run away and go in his room and shut the door. Nicky looked deflated but ran along into his room and slammed the door. Jenni sighed; Nicky was sad. Jenni knew she would have to go in and calm Nicky down later. But she had to deal with Roger first.

She followed Roger into their bedroom and she began badgering him. "Roger! Where have you been? Over the past week, you've been late coming home, you haven't gone to any of Nicky's soccer games, and you act like you're not a part of this family. What's up?" Jenni asked sharply. Roger groaned and slammed the door roughly. Jenni winced as the sound permeated throughout the house. Roger was pretty angry, grabbing his head and stomping around the room. "If you want a divorce or thing are too overwhelming, just tell me!" she exclaimed rashly.

Roger turned on his heel. "I want a divorce." The bluntness threw Jenni off-track. Roger wanted a divorce. They weren't going to be a couple anymore. "I'm sorry, Jen. I've tried. Everything is just so...so crazy! Work is out of hand, I'm so tired, I barely have time for anything, and you're always mad at me." he said. "All around, I don't win, And not to be crude, but the sex is lacking too because of Nicky and you always got a bug up yuor ass about me. I don't know what I've done but I can tell you that every day, I'm tired and annoyed. The cycle just goes over and over. I..." Jenni cut him off by standing up.

"Alright. I... just don't know how we're going to tell Nicky. He'll be heartbroken." Jenni said. Jenni wasn't going to hinder Roger. If Roger wanted to leave, Jenni would allow him to leave. However, maybe if Jenni pinned it on Nicky, Roger would think about it. "He was asking about you all day and he's really upset."

Roger sighed, "I know...I just...I know that if we just use your money, we can be alright but...I don't want to. That's your money. We got the prenup. I'm..."

"You're too proud. Too proud to use money I earned than save your family from a divorce." Jenni snapped.

"Don't pin this on me, Jenni! We just can't win. Irreconcilable differences, Jen! People do it every day!" he exclaimed. Jenni shook her head.

"But I didn't think we were like that. I thought we would love each other forever. I thought Nicky would have two stable parents till our death. I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong." Roger snapped. Jenni sat back, biting her lip. He rubbed a hand through his mohawk. Jenni couldn't help but notice Roger's muscled tattoed arms. The large tattoo "Jenni + Roger Forever" stuck out like a sore thumb. _He would probably be getting that removed._ Jenni thought. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, "But I just don't think this is going to work." Jenni stood up muttering an alright and heading out of the room. "Wait." Roger called out. Jenni quickly turned around, anticipating what he was going to say. "If you're going to tell Nicky, can we tell him together? I think it'd be better." Roger mumbled. Jenni nodded and the two walked out of the room.

They headed down the hallway into Nicky's room. Nicky wasn't crying but he seemed down and depressed. Jenni sat down on her son's bed and Roger sat on a chair beside the bed. Jenni rubbed Nicky's shoulder and tried to turn him around. Nicky wouldn't budge. Roger sighed and called out to his son. "Nicky...are you alright, buddy?" he asked. Nicky shook his head vigorously. He whimpered and shook but wouldn't accept either of his parent's consolation. "Nicky...look at me, bud." Roger said gently. Jenni remained quiet. Roger wanted the divorce; he was telling his son the bad news. But the two parents were taken for a shock when Nicky predicted the unpredictable.

"You and Mommy are getting a divorce." Nicky whimpered. Jenni froze. How would he know that Roger and she were divorcing? Jenni gently asked Nicky how he knew. Nicky sniffled. "Cousin Alli told me that Uncle Ron and Aunt Sammi are always fighting and that's why they are getting divorced." Nicky mumbled. Jenni sighed.

"How do you even know what the word 'divorce' means?" she asked calmly. Nicky looked at his parents and shrugged, saying Cousin Alli told him. Wait till Jenni got her hands on her 13-year old niece. "Sweetie, we may be getting separated and we'll live in separate houses but that doesn't mean we won't be the same family. You'll still see your daddy and everything will be normal." Jenni assured Nicky. "Okay? Your daddy and I are going to talk but don't you worry about a thing." she said sweetly, kissing her son on the forehead. "Good night." Jenni stood up and walked out of the room. Roger trudged out behind Jenni. They lightly shut the door and hurried into the living room. Jenni was digging through the refridgerator for a snack and a beer. Roger plopped on the couch to catch the football game. Jenni sat beside him, handing him a beer as well.

Roger grimaced, "Thanks." he said, cracking open the can and sipping the contents. After a few seconds, Roger broke the silence. "That conversation went well with Nicky." he said. Jenni leaned back and sighed.

"I know. I'm going to kill Alli when I get a hold of her. She has no right talking to Nicky about things like that but...do you think he knows we're serious?" Jenni asked. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Jen, the kid was bawling out his eyes out. He _said _we were going to get a divorce. I don't know how you got he didn't think we were serious. " Roger said with annoyance. He grew quiet. Jenni huffed but leaned back and watched the game. After a few minutes, she lost interest in the Giants vs. Jets game and walked into the kitchen. "Sleep it over and you can talk to him in the morning." Jenni scoffed.

"No. I told you already. _I _am not talking to Nicky about the divorce. You are. You want it, you're talking." Jenni said. Roger rolled his eyes but didn't argue back. His Blackberry chimed and Roger picked it up. He smiled a little at the text message and typed rapidly back, chuckling and smirking. This resumed for several minutes until Jenni's curiosity got the best of her. "Who are you talking to?" she asked. Roger looked over and frowned.

"None of your business. We're getting a divorce, remember?" he said cockily, turning back to the plasma TV. Jenni put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but I'm still your wife now. I want to know who you're talking to." she snapped. Roger rolled his eyes but didn't answer. "It has to be a girl. Give me the phone." Roger stood up and held the phone above his head. "You really must not want me to see!" It was a struggle but finally Jenni grabbed the phone and scanned through the messages.

_From: Honey Bear_

_To: Roger Baby_

_Heyy baby! :) are you done being with that whorebag wife of yours? come meet me at Effectz at 1 and say you're meeting up with the guys. ;)_

_From: Roger Baby_

_To: Honey Bear_

_Honey Babe...i'm not sure. jenni and i just said we're going to have a divorce, but i have to talk to nicky in the morning. i need to be sober for that. _

_From: Honey Bear_

_To: Roger Baby_

_You WHAAATTT? YESSS! We can finally be together without hiding! You did it! For me! oh, I love you so much. but babyyyy come onnnn. a girl just wants to have fun. ;)_

_From: Roger Baby_

_To: Honey Bear_

_Yep! :) And, welllll, okay. But only because I love you. I'll see you at one. Maybe 1:30 latest. See you at Effectz. ;)_

Jenni scowled and hurled the Blackberry against the plaster wall. It cracked and fell to the floor, unusable and shattered. She couldn't believe Roger was cheating on her! It was one thing to want the divorce but to know that some whorey woman was breaking up a family tore and clawed at Jenni's heart. "Ugh!" she yelled, "I can't believe you would cheat on me, Roger! You know I hate liars!" she yelled. Jenni didn't care if Nicky heard. "You're a pig! A cheating, lying pig!" Jenni yelled. She knocked Roger's beer onto the floor and stomped upstairs. "I'm done. I'm out." she yelled running upstairs.

As Jenni dashed into her room and slammed her bedroom door, she could hear rustling in Nicky's room. She ignored it and began shoving clothes, necessities and toiletries in her suitcase. In a minute, she would go over to Nicky's room, tell him they were leaving, pack his things and get the hell out. As she was muttering to herself and shoving things in the suitcase, the door floated open. Roger stood there in the doorway, smirking and leaning on the molding.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Jenni scoffed.

"I'm leaving." she said curtly. Roger laughed. "This isn't funny, Roger! Everything in life is just a joke to you. You've never taken things seriously. You're not a father!" Roger scowled.

"Don't critique my fathering! Like your parenting is any better." he retorted. Jenni scoffed and zipped up the suitcase, walking right past her husband and going into Nicky's room. He stood awkwardly in the corner in hsi pajamas, gripping his teddy bear. Jenni began getting clothes and Nicky's toys and gathering them into two-three large bags. Roger started to undo Jenni's work by throwing the clothes and toys back.

"Stop, Roger!" Jenni screamed. A whisper in the corner stopped everything.

"What's going on?" Jenni turned to see Nicky staring at his parents. Jenni scowled at Roger and told him to get out.

"We're done anyways," she added with a sneer. "Don't be a Tom. Just let me go." Roger sighed and stormed out of his son's bedroom. Jenni knelt down to her son's level. "Nicky, get your coat and your sneakers buddy. We're going to go for a little drive."

"But what about Daddy? Is he coming?" Nicky asked. Jenni shook her head.

"No, baby. Daddy's going to stay here. We're going to...we're going to live somewhere else for a bit." she said, not exactly sure where she was going to go.

"Why?" asked Nicky childishly. Jenni bit her lip.

"You'll understand when you're older. Just go sit in the car, buddy. I'll be down there in two seconds." she said. Nicky knew how to unlock Jenni's BMW X5 and buckle himself in despite being four years old. He was pretty smart for a kid his age. Nicky nodded, slipping on his shoes and red coat and running downstairs. When Jenni got everything together, she looked at Nicky who was sitting on his dad's lap in the chair. She stood behind the wall, just listening to the touching moment.

Roger had kissed Nicky on the forehead. Nicky was asking a bunch of questions. "Why aren't you coming with Mommy and me? Does it have to do with the divorce?" asked Nicky. Jenni could hear Roger sniffle back tears and nod a little.

"Yeah..." he said in a cracked voice. "Yeah, buddy. But don't you worry, alright? Once everything settles down, you're going to see me every weekend. Won't that be fun?" Nicky nodded vigorously and yelled 'yep'. Roger chuckled and set his son down. Jenni came out from around the corner and opened the door. "Go with your mother." Roger commanded lightly.

"Come on, Nicky. Get in the car." Jenni said, as she clicked the door open. Nicky scrambled in the back seat. Jenni threw the suitcases in the trunk and Roger stood behind her. She turned and kissed Roger, startling him. "I love you." she said, turning to walk into the driver's seat. Roger grabbed her shoulder.

"I love you too. There has to be a way. I'm sorry. Is there any way we can make this better? Not get a divorce? I realize I love you and Nicky so much." Roger whined to Jenni. Jenni pursed her lips for a moment. All this could be avoided. Nicky won't have such a screwed up childhood. This would save everyone a lot of time, money and stress. But Jenni decided no. She shook her head and kissed Roger on the lips.

"No. I'm sorry. You cheated and I can never forgive you. I love you and I want Nicky to have a good childhood. But I love Nicky too much to put him through events like what happened. Goodbye Roger." Jenni climbed into the BMW X5 and quickly backed out of the driveway, going down the road. She wasn't sure if Nicky was awake or not. If he was, he was being awful quiet. Jenni didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back now. However she didn't know who to go with. Nicole and Jionni? No. Sam and Ron? No they were going through a divorce and obviously, Alli was a bad influence on Nicky. Vinny and Ryder? No. Besides, Jenni didn't really like Ryder, Vinny's wife, anyway. Deena and Damian? Nope. Too immature. Besides, Deena confided that she was having relationship problems with Damian and they were close to breaking up twice. Too unstable and rocky. Mike and Paula? No. Too...ugh...Jenni didn't need to have Nicky around all that sex and drugs and drinking. There was one final person that popped into Jenni's head. Unless she was just tired from the night being so crazy, she was pretty sure Paul Delvecchio, the only bachelor of the group, too focused on work to focus on a long-term relationship, was the one.

**Eh? Eh? What do you think? IpaulyJwoww, if you're out there, here's your Paul-Jwoww fic! Next chapter coming soon. Feel free to review. =D**


	2. What Am I, An Inkeeper?

**iPaulyJwoww- Really? Nice! And thanks! Glad you loved it haha. I always update on a somewhat regular basis. I got about TEN different stories going on. I'm a busy girl. XD**

**numberslover- Good! Freaking out is good! =D Thanks. And I'm trying to make Nicky as cute as possible. ;D**

**Anon- Thanks! **

**twelvex- Thanks! =D Glad you like it! =D**

**Nonameisaname- Thanks, noname! ;p**

**But anyways...Thanks for all the positive stuff, guys. I hope you all like this BETTER than Keep It G. I'll work to have more description. I have it in my Animal Crossing stories; I should really implement it here. ;D But thanks and I own nothing except Nicky and Alli.**

Jenni rested her head against the leather armrest as she drove north towards Johnston, Rhode Island. No. Why was she thinking Pauly? Paul was a bachelor, a DJ, eye candy, but to stay at his house? Jenni wasn't sure. Plus she and Paul had some history. After the show ended, Jenni discovered through Vinny that Pauly always had the hots for Jenni and was jealous of Roger. She sighed and looked in the back seat. Nicky was sound asleep. Jenni couldn't help but facepalm. Here she was. Reality show flump driving around at nine thirty at night. This is what happened when reality show stars stopped filming. People stop seeing the drama but the drama doesn't stop following the people. Jenni _had _to find some kind of bed for Nicky before the night was over. Jenni scoured the rest of her mind. Pauly's house was just _so far._ Johnston, Rhode Island was three hours from Jenni's modest yet nice home in Franklin Square.

Even if Jenni decided to go to Mike and Paula's or Deena and Damian's, she was going the wrong way. Both of them lived in Jersey and it would be more of a hassle to turn around and go back where she came from. The only people left were Vinny and Ryder, and Nicole and Jionni. Sam and Ron, despite being in the Bronx which was only 30-45 minutes north, were not an option. Jenni didn't need to crash on Sam. She was having enough trouble being through a divorce. Jenni sighed. She couldn't go to Paul's. Ryder and Vinny were only a little bit up ahead...a half hour now. If they said no, there was always Nicole. Poughkeepsie was only an hour and a half from where Jenni was now.

Jenni typed around on her GPS system in the front. It was her phone. Taking the Bluetooth headset and hooking it on her ear, she just hoped someone would answer. She called Nicole's first. Luckily, Jionni picked up. "Hello?" he asked. He didn't seem groggy but there was some noise in the background. Not like a club noise but more like a drunk Snooki rummaging through the fridge. Jenni curtly introduced herself. "Oh hey Jen! What's up? Nicole, don't eat that! That's Anthony's science project!" Anthony was Jionni's and Nicole's eight-year old son. He had Nicole's bubbly personality some times but at other times, had his father's seriousness.

"Hey, Jionni. How's Nicole?"

"She's good! Yeah, she's just kinda...drunk like usual." he said worried. Jenni laughed.

"Oh, Nicole! Yeah, uh, I know it's late but Roger and I are kind of...done. Can I stay there?" Jenni thought this was a sure thing. That's why she was startled when Jionni paused. What was with the pause? After a few seconds, Jionni exhaled sharply.

"Jen, I'm sorry. I know you're probably going through some rough times but...you can't stay here. This is between you and me but Nicole and I aren't doing the greatest. She embarasses me and she buys things like crazy for herself and Anthony. We're...we're bankrupt and she doesn't get it. She keeps spending and spending and meanwhile, neither of those two understand the value of a dollar. We're on the verge of losing our home. You can't be living here with all that going on. Did you think about getting a hotel?" he asked, "My family owns a Holiday Inn you can stay at for a reduced price." Jionni offered. Jenni smiled a little; he was being sweet despite rejecting her.

"No, it's fine. Thanks, Jionni. Bye." Jionni mumbled a goodbye and hung up. Jenni sighed. She was only further up the highway with no definite place to stay. With all hopes up, Jenni finally decided to call Vinny and Ryder. As the line rang, Jenni knew no one was going to pick up. They were probably either out at a club or banging. Jenni's stomach turned over; her name was Ryder for a reason. Jenni resolved this was a sign and beared right towards 95. Jenni knew Pauly wouldn't be at his phone right now. He'd definitely be working somewhere or if she called, would refuse her and try to get her in a hotel. Jenni didn't want to be in a hotel. The paparazzi were following her as she spoke. Jenni hoped she had lost the two black vans when she quickly bore right, but the vans closely followed behind.

After about two-three hours of silent driving where Jenni thought about all that happened tonight, she found herself pulling up to a large white house. Jenni wasn't sure but Pauly's mother still might live here. Her small gold Toyota sat outside in front of the house. The black Cadillac was nowhere to be found. Jenni sat out in front of the house for a bit until she saw the black vans hide around the corner of the street. She sighed, looking in the back of the car. Nicky was still asleep. It was about 12:30 now and he needed to be in a bed. Jenni would not have her son sleep in a car. The porch light outside the white house also flicked on. Jenni sighed and climbed out of the car. She left Nicky in there temporarily to knock on the door.

A tan, curly-haired woman with wrinkles answered the door. She squinted a bit and then smiled once she recognized the girl. "Jenni, is that you? What are you doing up here?" she said, standing aside. "Come on in."

"Hi, Donna!" Jenni said, embracing the woman in a hug. "I know it's really late but I have a really big question to ask you."

"Go ahead. I can guess though. Vanessa has been through her fair share of drama this year too," Pauly's mother said, referring to her daughter-Paul's sister.

"You might." Jenni chuckled. "I got in a fight with Roger and we're getting a divorce. I need somewhere to go with Nicky for a temporary thing. I promise, I will not outstay my welcome. I just need a place. My parents...I can't stay with them and no one else will take me in!" Jenni said, on the verge of tears. Donna hugged her sympathetically.

"Of course you can stay here! You know you're welcome! Give me a moment to get the spare room ready. Paul's doing a DJ gig right now, but he'll be back. Get your stuff and come on in!" she said, turning on her feet and heading upstairs to prepare the bedroom. Jenni, relieved, walked out to the car to get Nicky and their stuff. To Jen's delight, Nicky was very groggy and could barely walk in the house. When Donna came back down, she smiled. "Hello! You must be Nicky! Wow, you're so big! How old are you?" she asked. Nicky quietly made conversation with the older woman-who insisted Nicky call her Momma Donna. Jenni smirked and leaned back on the new brown leather sofa. Donna was so great with kids; she only had one grandchild by Vanessa-a little girl named Felicia.

After about thirty minutes, Nicky was drifting off to sleep. Jenni carried the little boy up to the queen-size bed. After putting him in his pajamas and coming back downstairs, Jenni started small conversation with Donna. "Thank you so much for bringing us in. I hope Pauly's alright with this..." Jenni trailed nervously. "But I promise we won't stay long. Maybe a week tops. I just have to find a place to go. I know my parents wouldn't take me in..."

"Oh, don't worry, dear! I understand you got trouble and don't worry about Paul. He always talks about you." _Pauly talks about me? _Jenni thought. She was somewhat flattered. Donna continued. "Why wouldn't your parents let you stay there though?" I sighed.

"It's a long story. Despite when my dad saw Roger on the show, he wasn't the fondest of him. Neither was my mother. When they found out we were going to be married, they flipped! So yeah. They yelled that Roger would be a giant thorn in my side, the source of all my problems. Crawling to them now would be like surrendering and saying they were right. Even if they are, I am not one to admit that." Jenni said. Donna nodded.

"I understand. I'm like that too-" Donna was interrupted when the door opened and a tall, tattooed tan man with spiky dark hair. The man wore a yellow graphic t-shirt, dark jeans and bright neon sneakers. A silver Catholic cross chain adorned his neck. He stood in the doorway with a tall, skinny, tan brunette attached to his arm. _Oh shit. _Jenni thought. _He brought home a girl._

"Hey, Mom. Whose car is that in the-" Pauly stopped short when he saw Jenni sitting on the couch. "Uh...hey Jenni..." he trailed nervously. Jenni blushed a deep shade of pink when she saw Pauly, especially with the disgusting girl he brought home. He turned to face the girl and look at her. "Dominique, I love you girl but you gotta bounce. I-I gotta do something. I'll call you a cab." he said, hurrying to get on the phone. Fifteen awkward minutes later, "Dominique" was gone and Pauly sighed, sitting on the couch in his jeans, socks, and white tank top. "Mom, why didn't you call me?" he asked calmly. Donna shrugged.

"I just figured you would find out when you got home. I didn't think you'd bring a girl back. You haven't in a while." she said. Pauly bit his lip and looked at Jenni. Jenni quickly put her head down and looked all around, too afraid to speak. She had never been this way around Pauly. Pauly was like a brother to her; she felt like she was sitting on a couch with her father shortly after he scolded her for something. "I'm just going to let you two talk. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." she said, going upstairs.

"Thanks. You do that." Pauly said. Jenni and Pauly sat on the couch for several minutes before he finally spoke up again. "What am I, an inkeeper?" he asked. Jenni sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just needed somewhere to stay the night. I promised your mother I would stay only a week's top." Jenni said. Pauly shrugged.

"I'm not going to kick you out. My mother raised me better." he mumbled. The two's eyes focused on the television till Pauly looked back. "You have your son, right?" Jenni nodded.

"Yes. Nicky. He's upstairs sleeping right now." Pauly nodded slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...couldn't think of anyone else. No one else would take me in." Jenni said, trying to explain herself. Pauly stood up abruptly.

"Just stop, alright? Stop apologizing. Stop talking. Good night." he said, getting up and walking upstairs. Jenni was dumstruck. She had never seen Pauly so confrontational and strange before. Pauly always was laidback and nice. Seeing him so grouchy and angry threw the young woman off. She sighed and leaned back for a moment. This was only temporary. Jenni just had to find another place to be. She would make sure to close off her account from Roger-not like he would try to take money out of there anyway unless he wanted to be an ass. Jenni just hoped either Pauly would change or she would find an apartment. Soon.


	3. Pauly D Problems

**Ahaha, thanks, guys! That was just a really fast update because I had the chapter up already. I was bored one night and wrote both chapters. Anyways, here's the new chapter now. The main POV's are going to be Jenni, Roger and Pauly. Not really much of Roger but I might have a little bit of him thrown in there for the Joger perspective. I'm glad you guys like it. =D Pauly's spinoff premieres Thu. March 27th, don't miss it. The Pauly D Project. I own nothing except Nicky and Alli. **

Pauly leaned against the kitchen countertop staring at the brunette woman making coffee. Her back was turned so she didn't know he was staring. A little boy was sitting on his couch watching his TV. Pauly sighed. He could totally be watching something better than Handy Manny or Blues Clues. However, Nicky and Jenni were guests. Pauly wasn't a dick enough to turn a young mother and her son away from his house. Jenni turned around and saw Pauly sitting there.

"You want some coffee?" she asked. Pauly nodded and muttered a 'sure'. She turned back around to pour him a mug. Pauly's mind was messing with him. He knew he was in love with Jenni years ago. He kept seeing her and the chemistry kept growing. Pauly was on the verge of telling Jenni he loved her when Tom dumped her but then she went with Roger. Pauly wasn't the kind of guy that would steal another guy's girl. So Pauly kept his feelings inside. When Jersey Shore ended and Pauly started filming his show, The Pauly D Project, the group was apart and just started living their adult lives. Pauly lost his feelings for Jenni because she wasn't around. Now that she was around AND getting a divorce, Pauly wasn't sure if he could keep his feelings inside.

"Here you go." she said, pushing the mug across the counter.

"Thanks." Pauly muttered.

This was also awkward because Pauly was just so busy. This wasn't the time for Jenni to drop in and decide she wanted to stay at his house. Pauly's mother came up from the basement and interacted with Jenni's son. What was his name...Nicky...yeah Nick. Pauly kinda liked that name. He got up quickly and pushed away from the counter. "I have to go." he mumbled. Pauly's mom looked up.

"What is it, Paul? It's Saturday." Donna said.

Pauly just shrugged, "I know. Busiest day of the week. I got a lot of stuff to do."

"Pauly, you can't take off. I mean, this is pretty important here. Hang out with your friend." Donna suggested. Pauly turned on his heel.

"Mom, these people book me months ahead of time. I can't just pull out. Sorry." Pauly said going upstairs. Donna blushed and looked at Jenni. "I'm really sorry about him. I don't know what's gotten into him." Pauly just went upstairs to get all his DJ stuff together before he had to leave at 11 o'clock. Jenni blushed, mumbling it was alright. She gave Nicky his plate and went upstairs, just saying she had to get something from the bedroom. But deep inside, Jenni knew why Pauly was acting weird. Like she remembered before, Vinny exposed all of Pauly's secrets once the show was over. That's why Pauly and Vinny didn't talk anymore. Now that Jenni thought about, nobody spoke much to each other except Jenni, Sam, Deena and Nicole. The guys were distant from one another and didn't speak to one another.

Now that Jenni also thought about it, Ryder liked Pauly. How did she get with Vinny? That's when Jenni realized that's another reason Paul and Vin don't speak to each other. Vin stole Pauly's girl. Now another of Pauly's girl was crashing his house and he was uncomfortable. She knocked on Pauly's door. Pauly reluctantly opened it and stared at Jenni, especially her boobs. "Hey. Come on in." he mumbled. Jenni entered Pauly's room and sat on the bed. The blue room was very clean and had no mess except for the sneakers on the floor. Pauly was gathering all his DJ stuff together for him to take over to New York City so he could DJ later tonight. A giant Italian flag sat on the wall over the bed and a large tanning bed was tucked in the corner by the bathroom. Besides Pauly's bed, a large shelf was stuffed with tubes of hair gel. Pauly smirked. "Yep. This is my room." he said awkwardly, "So what's up?" he asked, not really stopping his packing. Jenni didn't mind.

"I know we talked about this before but I couldn't ignore the fact that you're so awkward. What's up? Vinny told me...some things and I think it's cute. I don't mind and I hope it doesn't change things between us." Jen said.

Pauly smirked. "Ah. Vin shot his mouth off." Pauly said. Jenni shook her head.

"Not really shot his mouth off. It's okay. It helps me understand a bit..." trailed Jenni. Pauly nodded.

"Alright. Just don't be weirded out. I mean, I like you. I used to like like you but I don't like you now, feel me?" Jenni chuckled.

"I do, I do." Jenni said. "Sorry for crashing on your house. Hey, do you wanna-" Jenni was cut off by the buzzing of her cell phone. It was a text from Roger. He was asking where she was and what she was doing. Jenni pursed her lips, wondering if she should answer. It would be good to and Roger seemed like he was only asking so he would know how they're doing. But for some reason, Jenni hesitated. Pauly noticed.

"It's Roger." he said. She nodded silently and then asked if she should text him back. "It doesn't matter. He'll probably try to get you to come home though." Pauly said.

"I know but it's not happening. I'm not going back to Roger. We're over." Jenni said. Pauly nodded. Only one thought popped up in Pauly's head when he heard the words 'We're over' but Pauly just tried to shake it out. It wouldn't leave. It was nagging at him and tearing at his very being. In a matter of minutes, he went from standoffish to a mindfucked condition. He loved Jenni. But Jenni didn't love him. She just said it! Pauly brushed a hand through his hair and tried to pack the rest of his DJ stuff together; but he couldn't work in this condition. All the girls in the world hanging on Pauly couldn't change him. Only one girl could and that girl took Pauly's love like a kindergarten crush.

"Like I said, it's up to you. He's still your husband but you guys are getting a divorce." Pauly said. He didn't know if his words were making a hint to Jenni. Jenni probably wouldn't get it anyway. Jenni sighed up and got up.

"I should really call him back. He is Nicky's father. I don't need him flipping out thinking I did the dip with his kid. I'll be right back." Jenni turned on her heel and left the room. Pauly sighed and rested against the wall, banging his head in his hands. He should really tell Jenni his true feelings; however he's afraid she'll shoot him down faster than a sniper. He decided to take the day off work. He got on the phone and called up his agent, telling him he's taking off the day. Pauly's agent was furious.

"Paul! You can't just take off! This is supposed to be huge! These people booked you four months ahead of time, everything is ready!" Paul's agent Dominic explained. Pauly sighed, brushing a hand through his blowout.

"I'm sorry, brah. I just...I just want the Saturday and Sunday off...spend some time with my sister and my mother." Pauly lied. He couldn't let Dominic know that Jenni and her son were staying in his house. Dom was well aware of Pauly's love for Jenni and would rip him a new one if he learned of Pauly's guests. Dominic sighed and agreed angrily, hanging up the phone. Pauly sighed once he hung up and saw a little boy standing there, staring at him. He had Jenni's tan complexion and eyes. Roger's dark hair was tousled on his head. Pauly smiled, "Hey there, kiddo. What's your name again?" The boy ran in and smiled cheekily.

"I'm Nicky!" he chimed happily. "And you are?"

"I'm Pauly." he said, holding out his hand for the child to shake. "How old are you?"

"Four!" Nicky yelled, holding up four fingers.

"Four! Oh my God, I never would have guessed you were four. Glad you told me. I would've brought you to the club with me." Nicky laughed loudly and Pauly smiled. "Hey uh...call me Uncle Pauly. Feel me?"

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

_Several minutes before..._

Jenni sat on the king size guest bed and dialed Roger back. Within a ring or two, he picked up the phone. He seemed tired, groggy and a little depressed; but not drunk. Jenni appreciated that. Yesterday was a long night but Jenni was content "thinking" Roger wasn't partying and going crazy. However, Jenni couldn't forget that Roger was cheating on her with some woman for a somewhat long amount of time. She sighed into the phone and Roger began talking.

"Where have you been? I've been texting you for two hours. I'm worried about you and Nick. You just left last night with our son and I had no idea where you went, Jen. We're husband and wife still. We need to-"

"Roger." Jenni said, firmly. "We're over. That was determined last night. I'm at Pauly's."

There was a pause. Jenni knew Roger was probably pissed. She knew of their history and that Pauly loved Jenni shortly before they got married. "Pauly? Pauly? What the hell, Jen? Are you cheating on me with that toolbag?" he yelled. Jenni got angry.

"No, idiot! I'm just staying at his house! Why don't you freaking trust me? You know, that's really the pot calling the kettle black. You don't trust me but you've cheated on me for God knows how long!" Roger exhaled sharply. Jenni won that battle. "Don't imply that I'm cheating on you with Pauly because I'm not."

"I'm sorry." Roger said roughly, "But you're in a house with a guy you have history with. A guy that I'm not sure got over loving you."

"Bullshit!" Jenni exclaimed.

"I'm just saying, you cheated on Tom with Paul. Who's to say you're not going to do it with me?" Roger asked sharply.

"Don't even bring Tom into this! But right now, Tom's looking like a freaking _angel_ compared to you!" Jenni yelled.

Angrily, Jenni smacked her phone shut and threw it against the pillow. She breathed deeply, heaving and trying to hold in her tears. She was a strong woman. She was not going to cry. She was not goign to break down in front of her son. Pauly was not going to see Jenni in such a vulnerable position. Getting up, Jenni decided to return to Pauly's room. There, she saw Pauly interacting and talking to Nicky. She was surprised; he was so good with kids! When Jenni had peeked around the corner, Pauly had just told Nicky to call him Uncle Pauly. How sweet!

Hearing Nicky sing 'Uncle Pauly' over and over brought a smile to the young mom's lips. He had never been this excited even for his dad. That's when jenni realized how much of a father figure Pauly's serving to Nicky. That's when Donna came upstairs smiling, asking what all the commotion is. Pauly smiled at his mom; a genuine Pauly D smile.

"I took off of work this weekend."


	4. Uncle Pauly

**Thanks so much, guys! And you'll see about Pauly and Jenni and everyone. ;D I really thank you guys. I own nothing except Nicky and Alli. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter**

Jenni, throughout the Saturday, noticed how closely Nicky, Pauly, and Donna were bonding. She was pleased to see Nicky was nejoying himself. With the extra company, Jenni found it more relaxing to actually speak to adults and take a break from just being "mom". Despite Roger being married to Jenni, they never really spoke to each other. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 365 days a year, Jenni always had to attend to Nicky and keep an eye on him. Right now, Pauly had his Xbox 360 Kinect hooked up and he and Nicky were jumping around. Donna was sipping tea, reading her newspaper and watching the sporting events. Jenni was relaxed as well. She just felt so happy at the moment. Nicky was singing "Uncle Pauly" over and over; then he was chiming "Momma Donna" and "Mommy". He was the star of the show, all eyes on him.

Jenni felt really happy. Like nothing could tear her down. That's when the doorbell rang. Donna got up to go fetch it. Jenni ignored it. She figured it was Vanessa, Pauly's sister, a neighbor or a friend. That's why the woman was shocked when a tall, tan man wearing a bandana on top of a mohawk walked in and glared at Jenni. The woman stood up quickly and stared at the man. He stomped forward and loomed terribly over Jenni. Jenni quivered a little bit and walked towards Roger.

"What are you doing here?" Jenni whined. Roger glared at his wife, well ex-wife sort.

"I'm not having my son here while you're staying with your little boyfriend. I don't play these games. I'm freaking 38 years old." Roger said. He stormed over to the couch and picked up the little boy. Nicky babbled Daddy a bit but he looked at Jenni and Pauly wistfully.

"Uncle Pauly! Mommy!" Nicky yelled. Jenni walked towards Roger but stopped herself when Roger turned on their son.

"Shut up!" he snapped at Nicky. Nicky winced but remained quiet. Roger looked at Jenni, "You can have fun here with Pauly. If Nicky can be around that toolbag, Nicky can be around my girlfriend Marissa." Jenni stood up and glared at Roger.

"I'm not having my son around that whore girlfriend you've been cheating on me with! This is different. I'm staying with Pauly." Jenni yelled. Pauly stood up and slipped an arm around Jenni for moral support. However, he dare not get involved in their argument. Donna just stood at the door dumbstruck. Roger sneered.

"I'm staying with Marissa too." he said cockily. Then he faced Nicky and smiled. "So, buddy, you met Pauly and his family. Would you like to meet my girlfriend Marissa and spend some time with me?" Nicky nodded vigorously but still looked over to Pauly. "Goodbye." he said, turning on his foot and striding out of the house. Donna looked dumbfoundedly and then shut the door. She looked sadly at Jenni, who looked like she lost her best friend.

"Jenni, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have let him in if I had known he would do that." she said apologetically. Jenni reddened and pulled out her cell phone.

"It's alright, Donna. It's not your fault. It's Roger's. He feels like he has the right to just take Nicky. I should really call my lawyer. He'll know what to do." Jenni readied herself to speed-dial her lawyer in the contacts. But Pauly pushed it away.

"There's no time. It's Saturday and nobody will be able to do anything until Monday. We have to do something now." Pauly said, getting up and grabbing his keys. Jenni asked what they were doing but Pauly didn't answer. He just strode out the door. Jenni stood there with Donna until Paul popped up around the corner. "Are you coming?" he asked, laughing. Jenni chuckled, grabbing her purse and walking out the door. Donna followed Jenni and leaned on the doorpost, smiling. Pauly led her to the car, even opening up her door for her. Jenni blushed.

"Thanks, Paul. You didn't have to open my door." she said. Pauly just chuckled and walked over to the other side of his black Cadillac. Jenni looked around at the car. She admired Pauly. For being so ruch and famous, he retained himself. He didn't turn into a conceited, money-obsessive, oozing-rich guy with all the world's luxuries like Mike. Pauly kept the old Cadillac, stayed in his mother's house and hadn't changed his personality. As Pauly backed out of the driveway and headed down the road, Jenni was still confused on what exactly the plan was. She had to ask. "So Paul, where are we going?"

"I'm calling my lawyer. He's open 7 days a week." Pauly flicked open his cell phone and spoke. "Jerry? It's Pauly. Yeah, bro, what's up? Yeah? Nice. I got something I need you to take care of for me." he said, making a turn and heading down the highway. "Yeah. It's my friend Jenni. Yeah, J-Woww from the shore. No, shut up, bro!" he laughed. "Anyways, she was staying at my house with her son but her ex-husband just came in and took the son. I need you to work on that for me. No, I don't think so. Alright. Thanks, man. Head over? I'm a step ahead of you, bro. Passing Langely's now. Alright. Thanks, bro. Bye."

Jenni blushed again. "You don't have to get your lawyer to take care of me. My lawyer would've just done just fine. This guy is going to charge you!" Jenni exclaimed.

Pauly waved it off. "It's fine. And you really think your lawyer would help you? Call him. Go ahead." Jenni hesitated but called up her lawyer. She didn't get anything. Just the answering machine and a notice that he will be glad to accept business calls on Monday-Friday. Jenni sighed and hung up the phone. She was too proud to admit he was right. "See? Told you. And don't worry about the cost. It's on me. You're my guest. _Everything_ will be on me." Jenni shook her head and tried to refuse but Pauly shook his head. "I'm not taking no for an answer." The Cadillac pulled in front of an office plaza and parked. Pauly climbed out of the car with Jenni. Luckily, no one was really around to see the duo together. Thank God. That meant no autographs, pictures, screams and phones waving in the air. Jenni trotted inside the office building in Pauly's wake.

An attractive woman with dark glasses stood up and smiled. "Hello, Pauly. What brings you and...your friend here today?" she asked slyly. Pauly smiled that classic smile of hers.

"Hey, Jessica. I got an appointment with the man. Can I go back?" she nodded and Pauly just took off, navigating the hallways quickly. Pauly must've known exactly where he was going. He pivoted on his ankle and walked straight in the room. Jenni came after him. A man with dark shiny hair, dark glasses, and wearing an expensive, custom-tailored suit, stood up and shook Pauly's hand. Pauly curtly greeted the man and turned to Jenni. "Jenni, this is Jerry Walsh, my lawyer. Works 7 days a week, never refuses a case."

"That's right! Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Pauly has told me a lot about you." Jerry said, shaking Jenni's hand. "Now, I understand you're having a custody problem with your husband...or ex-husband?" Jerry trailed. Jenni bit her lip, feeling like she was on trial.

"Legal husband right now but we're getting a divorce soon." Jenni mumbled. Jerry nodded and told her to tell him what happened. "Well, last night, we got in a fight. I discovered he was cheating on me. I got mad and walked out. So I'm staying with Pauly for the time being."

"Okay. So...your husband came in about an hour ago, took your son and left?" Jenni nodded. "Was it kidnapping? Did he like climb through a window?"

Jenni stuttered. "No...uh, he just walked in the house, said he was taking him and left."

"You don't trust him? You don't want him to be around your son? He's an unfit father? You have to tell me." Jerry said impatiently. Jenni sighed.

"He isn't a very supportive father, but that's besides the fact! I'm worried he won't bring Nicky back." Jenni admitted, putting her head down. Pauly crept another arm around Jenni's shoulder, massaging it gently and just, all around, being there. Jenni appreciated it.

"Okay, Mrs. Matthews, I will-" Jenni held up a hand and told the lawyer to call her Ms. Farley. "I apologize." he said, clearing his throat. "_Ms. Farley_, I will do my best to work on this and get you your son. You...just hang tight here at the office. Pauly, you can go in the basement." Jerry said, tossing Pauly a set of keys. Jenni rose her eyebrows a little. Basement? Oh well. She knew she could defend herself if they tried to do something funny.


	5. Roger's Girlfriend

**I'm sorry it was short, guys! I wanted to have the update and I guess rushing it a bit didn't really work out. I apologize but I'm still happy you guys like it. I'll try to make the chapters longer this time. It might mean waiting a bit longer for the update though. Anyways, we'll see about Jauly. ;D Right now, we're just working around Roger and his girlfriend Marissa. Enjoy! I own nothing but Nicky and Marissa. **

Roger drove his Chevrolet truck silently. His son Nicky sat in the front seat, in no booster seat. The little boy had whined a bit over it but Roger told him to shut up over it. Roger was ashamed his son was acting like a little girl. As they drove silently from Johnston, Rhode Island to Franklin Square, New York, he was silent. So was his son. Thoughts were rushing through his head. Headaches pounded away. He just felt like falling asleep right on the spot. Of course, Roger couldn't do that. He just thought about Jenni. He knew he loved her. He knew Pauly had loved her before the show was over. When the show was over, Roger could only assume Pauly's love drifted away but he wasn't so sure. He didn't know if Jenni loved Pauly but he knew they had a history. Roger knew that Jenni had danced with Pauly in the first season, cheating on Tom. Roger realized it was wrong to bring up Tom over the phone but it was the only similarity Roger could make.

Roger couldn't help but notice that Nicky had already called Pauly 'Uncle Pauly'. It bothered him. He loved his son deep down and wanted to have a relationship with him. However, there was that side of him that got easily irritated by children. He couldn't take it. Some of the things young Nicky did drove Roger nuts. However, he couldn't let his son bond with some other guy. Roger also questioned his love for Marissa. Marissa had the physical attributes. Nice hair, beautiful body, and great in bed. But in all defense, she was very young. Marissa was twenty-five while Roger was almost 40. Jenni was younger than Roger too but she was at least in her thirties. At times, Roger got annoyed with Marissa's immaturity and childish behavior. The only reason Roger realized he was with Marissa was because she was someone new. Someone young. Someone vital.

His phone buzzed in his jeans pocket. Roger sighed and pulled out the new phone. Roger had bought a new phone after Jenni had thrown his at the wall. It had been only a few hours but Roger had gotten his contacts on there and retained the same number. It was a text message from Marissa. She wanted to know where he was and if he had Nicky. He texted back quickly saying that he did and that he was less than thirty minutes away from home. Then he closed the phone. Several seconds after the clap, Nicky stuck his head up and looked at Roger.

"Daddy, Mommy never texts and drives." Roger chuckled a little. His son already knew what texting was. The man rolled his eyes and placed his phone on the console between the two seats.

"Don't worry about it. Just sit there and be quiet." he said. Marissa beeped back. She said she couldn't wait to meet Nicky and said she would be awaiting at home. For some reason, he looked at that text message longingly. He loved the way she called him honey bear or baby. He couldn't wait until he was home in Franklin Square so Marissa could meet Nicky. He took that moment to read through the rest of her messages (the ones he especially saved) so he could see her call him honey bear and baby over and over. Roger didn't know it but he did this for about ten minutes. He knew that Nicky was pestering him but he chose to ignore it. On a final shrill 'Daddy!', Roger threw the phone on the floor and bellowed. "WHAT?"

Nicky childishly pointed in front of them. Roger had driven the car out of the lane and a truck was barreling towards them. With both hands on the steering wheel, Roger turned the truck to the right. The truck went off the road and crashed into a tree. The two jerked back in their seats but had no serious issues. No one was bleeding. Luckily, Nicky's seatbelt was tight. The airbag didn't go off on his side either. On the other hand, Roger's seatbelt wasn't tightened so his head went forward and hit the dashboard. Then the explosion of the air bag forced him back. Dizzily, Roger stumbled out of the car. A witness called 911 and paramedics rushed onto the scene. Then, they were loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Roger floated in and out of consciousness but finally, within minutes, all was black around him.

When he woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed. An Asian doctor was standing over him. The man with spiky hair smirked. "You're awake. Finally. I'm Dr. Yashoto. Mr. Matthews, you got a small concussion from the accident. How are you feeling?" Roger moaned, rubbing his head. He felt so dizzy and his head ached with pain.

"Wha-my truck...Nicky...my truck...Nicky...my God! My baby!" The doctor smiled lightly.

"Don't worry. Nicky is okay. He doesn't even have a scratch on him." the man said hurriedly.

Roger brushed a hand through his Mohawk. "I was talking about my truck. But yeah, is he alright?" Dr. Yashoto rose his eyebrows but shrugged off the apparent idiocy and carelessness. The doctor nodded and Roger leaned back. "Good...my God...Jenni! She's going to kill me!" Dr. Yashoto looked at Roger questionably. "Jenni is my wife. Nicky's mother..." he explained. The doctor nodded and walked over to the other side of the room. He went through his clipboard, looking over some notes. Then he turned and looked at Roger.

"I have no choice but to call the mother. She has the right to know..." he trailed. Roger quickly sprang out of bed, his feet plopping on the white tile. The man was overcome with dizziness but quickly recovered. Roger said no over and over, insisting that he could handle this himself. Dr. Yashoto sighed and placed the clipboard down on the counter. "Fine...but I'm only letting this happen because the boy isn't damaged by the accident. You're a lucky man, Mr. Matthews." Roger chuckled and leaned on the bed.

"I know. Now I'm going to change, get my son and go home." Dr. Yashoto, understanding the hint to get out, left the room, sliding the curtain back. Slowly and carefully, Roger slipped off the hospital gown and put his shirt, jeans, and sneakers back on. Once that was done, Roger slid the curtain open and looked around. There were no children around. Just old people. One guy was coughing furiously beside him. Roger slowly walked down the hospital corridors and asked a nurse directions to the pediatric ward. As Roger walked down and looked in each kid's area, he finally saw a little boy that looked like him. "Nicky!" exclaimed Roger, rushing forward.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Nicky, hugging his dad. "Daddy, where have you been?" Nicky asked. Roger smiled a bit and stood up.

"Don't worry, bud. I just got a little concussion but I'll be okay. Now I have to call Marissa and tell her to pick us up. My truck is probably totaled." Roger walked to the other side of the room and dug in his pockets when he realized his cell phone wasn't in his pocket. It was probably in his truck. Roger sighed and walked towards the curtain. "Bud, I have to find a pay phone. Be right back." he walked out of the room and wandered till he found a pay phone. Once he inserted the quarter, he dialed his girlfriend Marissa. Her sweet voice crooned at him from the other end. Roger smiled and asked her to pick him up at the hospital. She laughed throatily.

"You got it, Honey Bear. See you there." she said, hanging up the phone. As Roger made his way back to Nicky's hospital room, Roger realized this would be the first time Nicky would meet Marissa. Roger thought it sucked that a visit to the hospital would be the first time Nicky would meet his girlfriend. Marissa was the apple of Roger's eye. He loved and cared for her. He wanted Nicky to realize that and accept her. Of course it'd be hard. Roger knew that kids don't always adjust easily to divorces and parents' moving on. But it had to happen. _Besides,_ Roger thought, _Nicky adjusted to that douchebag Pauly pretty well. He'll be fine with Marissa._ When Marissa finally walked up to Roger, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head by his shoulder. "Hey baby." she whispered sexily. Roger chuckled and pushed her away slowly.

"Hey, babe." he said, kissing her straight on the lips. Next, the two's hands intertwined and they walked down the corridor. "Now, I want you to know how important this is to me. I want you to be a part of Nicky's life. I love you and I left my wife for you. I just hope you feel the same." Roger said. Marissa nodded slowly, pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes. Roger studied her outfit. She was dressed a little provocatively but it didn't matter. She has tight skinny jeans, tall boots, and a low-cut t-shirt holding large breasts. Roger definitely had a type. "Let's go in..." he trailed, pushing aside the curtain. Marissa looked in at the little boy and smiled. Nicky smirked a bit but stayed reserved. "Hey, buddy. This..." Roger said, pointing to Marissa, "is Marissa. Marissa, this is Nicky." Nicky squirmed with discomfort while Marissa knelt by his bedside.

"Hi, Nicky! It's so nice to meet you! Wow, you're so big. How old are you?" she asked. Roger smiled at his girlfriend's attempt to be friendly.

"Four." Nicky said curtly and looking around the room. "Daddy?" Roger smirked and stepped forward, asking his son what he wanted. "I want Mommy and Uncle Pauly. Where are they?" he asked innocently. Roger paled. He didn't exactly know what happened to Jenni and Pauly after he swooped in and took Nicky back to New York. He could only assume that the two went partying, smushing and whatnot. Honestly, Roger didn't care what they were doing. As Nicky stared wistfully at him, Roger didn't know how to answer. He exchanged glances with Marissa and took a deep breath.

'You'll see Mommy on Monday but for now, how would you like to go to Chuck E Cheese with me and Marissa?" Nicky jumped up and down in the hospital bed excitedly. Marissa chuckled but Roger could tell she was hurt at the small reaction from Nicky. A nurse had come in and told Roger it was okay to leave. Roger scooped up his son and walked out to the parking lot. Marissa led the way, trying to attempt conversation with Nicky and holding Roger's hand. Roger stopped in front of a black Dodge Charger. While Marissa seated herself in the driver's seat, Roger helped Nicky buckle himself in and sat in the passenger seat. As she drove out of the hospital, the ride was quiet. Nicky stayed quiet, playing with some toy cars and a plush dinosaur he got from the hospital. Roger fidgetted in his seat while Marissa sped down the road towards the Chuck E Cheese. Once Roger saw the plaza ahead, he pointed it out to Nicky and the kid got all excited again. It took a while to find a parking space but when she did, Nicky jumped out of the car. Marissa made an attempt to hold his hand but he jerked away and ran in the middle of the road.

"Nicky! Get over here right now!" commanded Roger. Nicky trudged over. "Good. Hold my hand. Don't go sprinting in the middle of the road." he said. As the little boy walked besides his father, Marissa stayed to the outside of the group, feeling like the black sheep. Once they hit the sidewalk, Nicky ran in and there was no controlling him. Quickly, the boy slipped off his sneakers and ran into the giant tube tunnel. Marissa and Roger sat a table and smiled. "I don't know how kids can climb around in that thing." he laughed. Marissa chuckled along with him and got up to order a pizza. When she came back, Nicky took a break from the giant tube tunnel and stood by his dad, babbling. Marissa could tell Roger wasn't really listening. Marissa took this moment to talk to Nicky again.

"Nicky, do you like pizza?" the little boy smiled and nodded vigorously. "Awesome! I just ordered a pizza and some sodas." Marissa held out an empty styrofoam cup. "Come on up to the counter with me so we can pick out a soda for you." she offered. Nicky nodded and bounded alongside of Marissa. She smiled and led Nicky up to get a Sprite. Roger leaned back and looked around. It was just brats galore. Ugh. He didn't know how people could even work for these germy, snotty-nosed little kids. Of course, that was terrible for him to say because he was a father but Nicky...Nicky wasn't like that. Screams penetrated his eardrums as they ran around. Cries rang out from attention-seeking kids who tripped or hit their heads or something. "Honey Bear." whispered a voice. Roger jumped and was shocked to see Marissa standing there, holding Nicky's hand. "Pizza." she said simply, setting the box on the table. "Nicky, babe, put the plates on the table with the napkins." she said calmly. Nicky obeyed and scooted into to sit beside his father.

As the three ate pizza together and then played tons of games later, they looked like the perfect family. A man and a woman who loved each other. A little boy that adored both the man and the woman (he warmed up to Marissa in due time). A man, a woman, and a child having a fun Saturday night out. However, what the outsider didn't know was that this scenario was not the scenario of a happy family. Both Roger and Marissa knew it and it tugged at their heartstrings. The more and more Roger saw other little children around loving mothers and fathers, the more he thought about Jenni. He tried to think of the anger he felt towards his wife but it was fading away. Marissa on the other hand, liked Roger for his money but felt guilty at times when she saw the little kids with their mothers. She loved Roger also because he was a guido but felt awkward around Nicky. When Marissa dropped Roger off back at the house, he smiled and climbed out of the car, scooping up Nicky too. He looked towards her. "Come on in?" he offered. She nodded, getting out of the car and walking in the house. She felt more awkward, walking around the house where Jenni-Roger's wife-was merely a day or two before.

As Roger tucked Nicky in bed and walked back downstairs, he saw Marissa fidgetting downstairs in the kitchen, looking at all the photos. He wrapped his arms around her playfully. "Come on, baby. Don't worry about being in Jenni's house. How about we...go upstairs and I make you feel better, eh?" he said slyly. Marissa's libido spiked but her conscience set in. She pushed him away and walked towards the door silently. "Baby, come on! Baby, what did I-I thought we were having a fun day!" he exclaimed, following her through the house. Marissa turned on her heel and glared at Roger.

"Roger, I love you. I think you're a great guy but...after meeting Nicky today...I can't do this." she whispered. Roger yelled 'Do what?' Marissa brushed a hand through her long flowing blonde hair. "I can still be friends with you because I like you and I think you're a great guy and a great father and I already met Nicky but...I feel wrong being with you, at least until you're divorced." she blurted. Roger laughed and leaned on the wall.

"That's it? That's the problem? Babe, I can get divorced tomorrow. We just fought the other day. It's no big deal." he said. Marissa sighed and looked at Roger.

"Look. If Nicky asks about me or wants to see me, I can see him. I think he's the cutest little boy on the planet but...we're over." she said, turning on her heel and stomping out of the house. Roger sighed, going over to the couch and plopping down. He brushed a hand through his Mohawk. He fought. He cheated. He ruined his family. All for...this. Look at where he was now. The young beautiful girl he cheated on his wife with was gone. And now he was stuck here alone, with his kidnapped son upstairs, sound asleep.

**I hope you guys like this! I worked pretty hard on this chapter. So yeah, leave me a review and enjoy the chapter. =D **


	6. Gym Tan Get Nicky Back

**Haha yes, Roger is an idiot. ;) Thank you for all your comments guys! I'm glad you really love the story. xD I never expected you guys to love it like you do haha. And yes, this chapter will be mostly Jauly. And yes, Marissa left Roger because she had a conscience. Which is kinda weird because I first portrayed her as being a brainless twit. :p Okay, here's the next chapter. I own nothing except Nicky and the lawyer dudes.**

Jenni was a little nervous. Basement? It was like Walsh had read Jenni's mind. He had just told her that there was a whole game room down there where Pauly liked to hang out. Walsh wanted to speak to Jenni alone. Jenni nodded and leaned back in her chair. She studied his office while he filed through some paperwork. Diplomas and all sorts of awards were placed all over the room. He seemed capable enough. But would he do it? Jerry Walsh looked up and gazed at Jenni.

"Ms. Farley...tell me. Where is your husband now?" Jenni shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably at our house." she said indifferently. All she hoped was that Nicky was okay. Jerry Walsh and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Can I have the address please?" he inquired. Jenni gave him the address and Walsh typed fervently on the computer. All was silent as he scanned his computer and typed away. Jenni didn't understand the work and she didn't want to. After about ten minutes, Walsh looked up. "Ms. Farley, their insurance company has reported them being in a car accident." Jenni stood on her feet.

"What? Are they okay?" she exclaimed, getting ready to leave the room. Walsh calmed Jenni down, getting her to sit again. Jenni pursed her lips and asked Walsh to answer her. "Come on! Tell me!" Walsh nodded quickly.

"They're fine. They've been discharged. They're probably home now." Walsh said. Jenni was relieved, breathing a bit more calmly now. "I recommend going to the house and reconciling with your husband." Jenni leaned back and stared at the lawyer with shock. She had used him and now he wasn't going to help her out. Walsh narrowed his eyebrows, reading her mind. "If he still won't give your son back, give me another call." the sly lawyer said, slipping Jenni his card. Jenni scoffed.

"How about we just kill two birds with one stone and you make Roger give my son back now?" she asked forcibly. Walsh just gulped and pursed his lips. Shrugging and leaning back in his chair, the lawyer was indifferent. Jenni rolled her eyes. "I bet you're going to charge me too." she said. Walsh smirked and nodded.

"You got that right. Well, not you. I'm going to charge Pauly. Now leave." he said. Jenni scoffed but she got up and left the office. That was when she realized that Pauly was still in the basement. She did not want to go back into the guy's office. Instead, she walked up to the secretary and asked if she could bring Pauly up from the basement. The woman nodded, getting up and walking away. A few minutes later, Pauly came around the corner. He looked radiant and smiled like always.

"Yeah, buddy! Hey, Jenni. Where's Jerry?" Jenni pursed her lips and just grabbed Pauly by the shoulder.

"Let's just go out to the car. I'll tell you there." she said, leading him out of the firm. They were quiet until Pauly had started his Cadillac and was out of the parking lot. Jenni burst into tears right there on the spot. Pauly didn't know how to react. He had a sister and he loved Jenni, at one point like a serious girlfriend, but he didn't know how to console her. She continued to cry into her hands. "My son...your lawyer won't help me get him back." she mumbled over and over. Unless Jenni had changed in the past few years, Pauly knew Jenni was a very strong woman who never cried. Pauly knew that this was very serious to her. They were stopped in some traffic, Pauly heading to the highway to go down to New York. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her. Pauly didn't know what he was doing. The young hormones in him raged. Shocked, Jenni leaned back and stared wildly at Pauly. Pauly's tan face grew pale and he licked his lips nervously. Stuttering, the DJ struggled to come up with an explanation.

"I-I-I...uh...I'm-I'm sorry...I don't know what I was thinking! I-" Pauly's rambling was cut off by lips crashing into his. _Oh my God, _he thought, _Oh my God. Jenni's kissing me!_ His thoughts swirled inside of his brain as this was going down. When they were done, Jenni broke away from Pauly and smirked. She had always known of his loving her. She thought it was cute. She didn't exactly know why she kissed him but it felt so right. He was there for her when Roger wasn't. He didn't go off like most guys would and go to work and have fun. He stayed by her side and was so good with Nicky. Pauly was speechless, just staring at the radiance in front of him. He was glad he kissed her. But now he wanted to take it to the next level. Pauly didn't know if he was going too quickly or not; but what he was about to say wasn't a lie. He had been holding this in for years. "Jenni...I love you."

Jenni pursed her lips. Were they moving too quickly? It wasn't like Nicky hadn't already met Pauly but it was still confusing. They had just shared a kiss. Hormones and emotions were running rampant, no boundaries at this point. Was this whole 'in-traffic kiss" just a spur of the moment thing? Also, Jenni couldn't help but remember that she was a married woman. If Roger found out this happened, he would say she cheated too and he wouldn't be the bad guy anymore. Panic raced through Jenni. She had been known to cheat; she had done it before with Pauly. _Shit. This is the second time,_. she cursed to herself. Reality spun around Jenni. She snapped back into the present as the car moved a bit. Pauly drove forward a tiny bit. She realized he was looking at her. _That's right,_ she remembered, _he just told me he loved me._ Jenni hesitated. Should she reply? What should she say? Should she speak straight from her heart? Or should Jenni think first and user her brain? Being smart about things was the right way to go about making decisions; however Jenni was afraid that if she waited too long Pauly would get uninterested. His dark eyes were already gazing at her, with uncertainty. Finally she sighed and smiled, deciding to speak from her heart.

"I love you too, Pauly." she uttered. This wasn't a mistake, or so she thought. She hoped anyway. Pauly seemed genuine about everything. Jenni smiled and noticed traffic had lightened up. Pauly kissed her again and began to drive the car. Jenni's mind swirled as Pauly drove. Time swung by and before Jenni knew it, they were in New York. As she saw the house approach, her stomach sank. What would she do? How would she do it? Pauly parked in front of the house and looked at her. He knew she was scared. He was scared for her. How would Roger react? He sighed and stroked her hair.

"I can go in with you if you want. You don't have to face this jerk alone." Jenni shook her head and undid her seatbelt.

"No. This is something I have to do myself. As a mother. But thank you for being so sweet." Jenni smiled, getting out of the car. She slowly walked up to the house. Pausing in front of the door, worry overwhelmed her. But she pushed it down and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened and Roger was standing there. He looked pale and he didn't say anything. He just stared at her. Another few seconds passed by and Jenni rose her eyebrows. "Roger? Where's Nicky?" she asked slowly. Roger looked upstairs and muttered Nicky was asleep. He stepped aside so Jenni could walk in. Jenni sighed, walking in and sitting on the couch. It was weird. Just days ago, this was her couch. Now she felt so uncomfortable and awkward. Roger walked in and puttered around in the kitchen, getting something to eat. Jenni smirked and looked up a bit. "So, where's your girlfriend? I figured she'd be here." taunted Jenni. Roger exhaled sharply.

"She left me." Jenni didn't know whether to laugh or console Roger. She felt like laughing but that'd be too insensitive. She just kept quiet and sipped her bottled water. Roger scoffed. "I know, I know. You want to say something like 'I told you so.'" he said bitterly. "Well, now, I learned my lesson, we can get counseling and move on." Jenni stood up abruptly, glaring at Roger.

"What do you mean? You think that now your girlfriend left you, everything's all peachy again?" Roger looked blankly.

"Uh...yes?" he said, phrasing the yes like it was a question. Jenni shook her head and walked towards the stairs.

"Well, it's not okay. I'm getting my son and we're still getting a divorce." she exclaimed. Roger cut her off making Jenni stumble backwards. "Roger, what are you doing?" she asked loudly.

Meanwhile Pauly was sitting out in the car. He could hear fighting inside. Inwardly, Pauly wondered if Jenni was okay. The noise didn't sound good. Protectively, Pauly got out of the car and rushed in the house. Roger was blocking Jenni from going up the stairs like a football player. Pauly came over and shoved Roger back. "Whoa, bro. Get your hands off her." Roger stumbled backwards, hands up in a surrender position.

"What the hell are you doing here? Jenni! You brought this man to my house!" Pauly wrapped his arms around Jenni. "Get the hell out of here!" Roger yelled. Pauly pushed Jenni behind him and stepped forward to confront Roger.

"Let us get Nicky and then we'll leave." Pauly said. Roger flipped out.

"Get your hands off my wife!" he yelled. Jenni tried to intervene but Roger kept yelling. "What the hell? I'm not letting my son go back with you!" Roger exclaimed. Pauly wasn't letting up. By now, there was a lot of noise going downstairs. Finally, Roger reeled his fist back and punched Pauly in the nose. Jenni screamed with fright. Roger smiled with victory. "That's what you get, asshole!" The guido's nose began to bleed. All froze as the three adults stood still and looked at one another. A shrill yell sounded from upstairs.

"Uncle Pauly!" Nicky was awake. The little boy ran downstairs. Jenni grabbed him but he wriggled out of his mother's grasp and ran to Pauly. Pauly had one hand on his nose and wrapped another hand around Nicky. "Uncle Pauly? Are you okay?" Nicky exclaimed. Pauly chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, brah...go with your mom." he nudged. Nicky ran across the room, avoiding his father. Jenni scooped him up and held him close. Pauly, smirking, stumbled forward and thrust his fist into Roger's face. The tall tatted man with the mohawk fell backwards and his head hit the wall. Then, police officers beat down the door. Men and women in blue uniforms stood in and surrounded the adults. A woman took Jenni, still holding Nicky, outside. The rest of the police officers took Pauly and Roger outside, keeping the two far apart and separated. Within seconds, two ambulances came up and offered to take the men to the hospital. Before Pauly got in the ambulance, he came over and kissed Nicky and Jenni. "Love you guys. Meet you at the hospital." he said. Then he got in the ambulance. Roger silently got in his ambulance and didn't acknowledge his son and wife as the car drove away. The blonde woman with her hair in a bun put a hand on Jenni's shoulder.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to stay here so I can ask you some questions." she said firmly.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

One hour and thirty minutes later, Pauly was sitting on a counter-bench in one of the rooms at the hospital. He was holding a tissue to his nose. His injury wasn't a big deal. Pauly didn't know if Roger just wasn't trying or what. Pauly had heard that Roger on the other hand was suffering from a minor concussion and some whiplash. Pauly must've gotten him badly. The door opened and a woman with a large chest and a little boy with dark hair scuffled in. The little boy smiled and laughed when he saw Pauly.

"Uncle Pauly!" he exclaimed. Pauly first threw away his tissue. Next he stood up and hugged the boy. "Uncle Pauly! Are you okay?" he asked. Pauly chuckled; this was the second time he asked Pauly this tonight. Pauly tousled the boy's hair.

"I'm alright, buddy." he looked at Jenni and kissed her on the cheek. "You see Roger? How's he doing?" Jenni shrugged.

"Yeah, we saw him first. Nicky wasn't as excited to see him." she said with a chuckle, "But anyways he's feeling better. His head hurts. You pack quite a punch." Pauly laughed a little.

"Hey, eight pounds of pressure can break a nose. That's why I work out." Nicky piped out.

"You kissed my mommy! Do you like her?" he asked. Pauly paled; so did Jenni. How could they explain this? Nicky continued. "I know my mommy and daddy are getting a divorce but that's how Daddy used to kiss Mommy. Do you looovvvee her?" he asked. Pauly laughed again and gave Nicky a noogie.

"I do. I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!" he exclaimed. Jenni smiled and kissed Pauly on the lips. She knelt down and looked at Nicky.

"That's right. I love your Uncle Pauly. Don't let this change things between you and your daddy, okay?" she asked. Jenni couldn't stand herself if her relationship with Pauly would ruin Nicky's relationship with Roger. Nicky nodded and paid attention then to a picture on the other wall. Pauly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jenni. "I love you." she said. "I...I knew you loved me before but...everything's perfect." Jenni said. What she didn't realize was that nothing is perfect. Nothing ever is. Roger wasn't done yet.


	7. The Birthday Party

**Thanks so much, guys! Wow, so many reviews. xD Amazing, thanks a lot! Here's the next chapter. I own nothing except Nicky. **

Over the next few weeks, things between Jenni and Pauly went really well. Nicky was fitting in and everything was going peachy. Jenni couldn't help wondering if things were going _too_ perfectly. There was such a thing. She had treaded cautiously; however she and Pauly were rekindling an old flame from years back. Meanwhile, Pauly was playing a positive role in Nicky's life. Nicky didn't even think about his dad. He went to see him on the weekend but that was it. Roger tried but didn't try at the same time. He disappointed Nicky tons of times. One weekend, Roger had stayed up too late on a Friday night at a club and was too hung over to take Nicky for the weekend. For another weekend, Roger got "sick" and didn't take Nicky that weekend either.

The little boy learned not to rely on his father so much and adjusted well to Pauly and his mother. He still called Pauly "Uncle Pauly" and hung out with him. These interactions gave Jenni a bit of a break from being a 24-hour mom. She also enjoyed seeing Nicky have a male figure besides Roger. Lately, she had been disappointed that Roger hadn't been trying too hard lately. He was upset Pauly was always with Nicky; but he didn't do anything about it. Today was October 13th, a very special day: Nicky's birthday. Nicky would be turning five and would be eligible for kindergarten very soon. **(A/N I honestly don't know what the law is so don't judge xD Sorry. Keep reading.) **Nicky was very excited and wouldn't stop talking to Pauly and Jenni about it. He didn't talk about it much to Roger because he wasn't around much to listen. Before the 13th, Nicky was over playing at a friend's house one day. Pauly and Jenni were sitting on the couch talking about what to do for Nicky's birthday. Jenni wanted to keep things simple but Pauly wanted to go all out for the little boy he had gotten quite attached to. Pauly even offered to pay for everything.

"Paul! I can't ask that of you. Please, I have money. I can pay for the birthday party." Pauly smiled.

"I know you can. I just want to. Please, let me." he said, kissing her. Jenni flustered and allowed Pauly to pay. She knew how much he wanted to pay; so she allowed him to. Pauly wouldn't tell Jenni anything about what he was planning. So when October 13th rolled around, Jenni was going to be just as surprised as Nicky would be. The two stayed very quiet about Nicky, because he didn't know he was having a party. Jenni and Pauly kept everything a secret. That morning, Pauly got up and told Jenni to take Nicky to the park. When they left, Pauly organized everything. His friends and some people from assorted businesses came to the house and set up things in the backyard. Pauly rented a bounce house, acrobats and jugglers (no clown though), a petting zoo and a carousel. As Pauly watched the group set up everything, he looked with pride. Nicky would be happy.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

A young boy with dark hair was swinging at the playground by himself. His mother was sitting across the way on a bench. She was awaiting a text message from her boyfriend, saying that everything at the backyard was ready for them to come back. Jenni had been at the playground with Nicky for almost thirty minutes. The boy was getting impatient and wanted to go see Pauly. However, Jenni had to keep distracting him and telling him to do other things. Nicky had jumped off the swing and walked towards Jenni. Just as she thought she would have to tell Nicky to play somewhere else, her phone buzzed. Relieved, Jenni stood up just as Nicky came over to her.

"Mommy?" he asked, tugging on her shirt. "Can we go back now? I really wanna go home." Jenni smiled and held her son's hand.

"Sure thing, buddy. Come on." she said gently. They had gone out to the parking lot, got in the BMW X5 and drove back towards the house. When they got there, Nicky looked around and saw all the cars. _Way to divulge the surprise_, Jenni thought to herself. However, it wasn't that big of a deal. Nicky didn't really notice. They got out of the car. Jenni and Pauly rehearsed his part. When he heard the car door slam, Pauly would yell to Jenni and Nicky that he was in the backyard. Pauly went along with the plan.

"Nicky? Jenni? That you?" he asked loudly. Jenni wrapped an arm around Nicky and walked towards the backyard.

"Yep! You in the backyard?" she asked.

"Yeah! Come on back here!" he said. Jenni smirked to herself as Nicky hurried into the backyard ahead of her. Jenni hung back and just watched the moment play out. When Nicky saw the huge party set up for him in the backyard, he screamed loudly and ran towards Pauly, who was standing there with a goofy grin on his face. "Yeah, buddy!" he said, hugging Nicky. The little boy thanked his uncle Pauly over and over again. Pauly laughed. "You're welcome, buddy. Now go on back there and play." he said, patting Nicky's shoulder. The five-year old ran away. Jenni walked over and Pauly came over and kissed her. Jenni quietly thanked Pauly. "It's my pleasure, really. I love that kid. He reminds me of me when I was younger." he trailed. Jenni looked around and turned to Pauly.

"Did you invite Roger?" she asked. Pauly nodded.

"Absolutely. I'm not trying to replace him. I want Roger to be in Nicky's life." he said. Jenni nodded and asked if he was coming. Pauly shrugged. "I don't know. I called and left a message but he never called back." Jenni scoffed and pushed away from Pauly's embrace. "I'm sorry." he blurted quickly, "Should I have called him again?" Jenni shook her head and faced Pauly again.

"No, no. It's not your fault, really. I blame Roger. You know he has his cell phone glued to his hip. He got the message. I'm eager to see what his excuse will be today." Pauly said nothing and Jenni held his hand. "Come on. Let's join the party." They walked into the backyard together. For about two hours, they mingled with other parents and Nicky had a blast with all the things Pauly had in the backyard. Around cake and ice cream time, Roger still was a no-show. Jenni waited around as long as she could for him but other people were getting impatient. She had Pauly bring out the cake. It was a vanilla cake shaped like a soccer ball with chocolate icing. Nicky loved it. After that, the kids played some more and other people were beginning to leave. Nicky had gotten out of the bounce house with his friends and went over to Pauly who was sitting at a table. Jenni had left the party momentarily to call Roger. Pauly looked up and saw the little boy coming towards him. He smiled immediately.

"Hey, buddy! You liking your party so far?"

"Yes, Uncle Pauly! Thank you so much!" he piped. Pauly tousled his hair playfully.

"You're welcome, kid. So what's up?" Nicky shrugged and sat beside Pauly.

"When will my daddy be coming?" Pauly said nothing. His face paled a bit. Nicky kept on talking. "Sometimes, Daddy's not here all the time and you are here all the time. It's like you're my daddy and Daddy isn't my daddy." he said. Pauly's heart broke into two pieces and shattered. As much as he loved that Nicky looked up to him so, he had to tell the little boy to maintain a relationship with his dad. Pauly D was not a family wrecker. Just as he opened his mouth to tell Nicky this, he heard a sharp exhale of breath beside him. Pauly looked up to see a tall man in a Mohawk stomp over angrily.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

_Several minutes before..._

Jenni was disgusted that Roger had not been at the party yet. She was upset she had to cut the cake without him. Despite them being on uncivil terms, she wanted him to be there. Obviously, he didn't care. Shortly after cutting the cake, Jenni stormed away from the scene. She entered the house and checked to see if anybody was around. No one was. Hurriedly, she dialed Roger's number. After a few rings, his deep groggy voice answered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Where the hell are you?" Jenni exclaimed angrily. Roger scoffed.

"Hey, Roger. How are you? Nice to talk to you too." he said mockingly. Jenni fumed on the other end of the speaker.

"Your son's birthday party is going on and where are you? Sitting on your ass with a new broad?" Roger made sounds in the background like he was getting up and throwing a blanket to the floor.

"Holy shit! Really? I thought his birthday was tomorrow and no one told me about a party!" he said. Jenni rolled her eyes. Typical Roger, to make up an excuse that he didn't remember.

"How could you not remember when your own son's birthday is? And Pauly left you a message!" Jenni exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't get it." he said firmly. "Give me fifteen minutes to get over there. You didn't cut the cake, did you?" he asked.

"I had to! The party had been going on for two hours and you still weren't here." she said. Roger cursed loudly on the other end.

"Jesus Christ, Jenni! Why didn't you call me sooner?" he asked loudly.

"Oh! So its my fault that your ass isn't over here right now?" she yelled into the phone. Dial tone. He hung up. "Asshole..." muttered Jenni, throwing the phone on the couch. She paced around the living room for several minutes and then saw Roger's truck pull up outside. Jenni hurried out the door to meet him. The man scrambled out of the car with a gift bag in his hand. Jenni yanked the bag out of his hand and looked in. "A basketball? He already has one. Pauly got him one." she stated. Roger sneered and grabbed the bag back.

"Well, Nicky will have another." he asid brusquely. Jenni sighed and led him to the backyard. Roger quickly strode back there and witnessed Nicky sitting on a table talking to Pauly. "What? Does the kid just go up Pauly's ass all the time now?" he asked. Jenni said nothing. As they got closer, Roger was able to make out these words:

"Sometimes, Daddy's not here all the time and you are here all the time. It's like you're my daddy and Daddy isn't my daddy." Roger's face turned bright red and he snarled angrily.

"What?" he bellowed. He stomped over and pulled Pauly away from Nicky. "Get away from my son..." he mumbled. Roger bent down in front of his son. "Look, bud. I know I'm not here a whole lot but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I _am_ your daddy. Pauly isn't. Here! Look at what I got you." Roger handed Nicky the bag. The five-year old nervously looked at it and took out the ball. He just stared at it. "Isn't that awesome, buddy? We can get a basketball hoop and play at my house on the weekends." Nicky pursed his lips.

"I already have a basketball. And I already play basketball all the time with Mommy and Uncle Pauly and Uncle Pauly's friends." he said. Roger facepalmed a little and stood up. He grabbed Nicky's hand and clenched it firmly.

"I'm sorry for not being here sooner but I'm here now. That's all that matters. How about we go out for some pizza? You want some pizza?" he asked excitedly. Pauly and Jenni exchange looks. Nicky shakes his head.

"I already had pizza." the little boy said. Roger sighed with annoyance.

"Alright, well how about I take you to the amusement park?" he suggested. Nicky sat down on the grass and then lay on his back.

"I'm tired from all of the awesome things Uncle Pauly brought." he said. Roger grabbed his son's hand and yanked him up.

"Come on, buddy! Uh, we'll go to-" Nicky cut him off loudly.

"Can't I just stay with Daddy?" Nicky quickly realized his blunder and tried to cover it up. "I mean, Uncle Pauly. I'm sorry, Daddy! I meant Uncle Pauly!" Roger sneered and dragged his son away. He glared at his ex-wife with a look that meant 'This isn't over'. Jenni and Pauly genuinely felt sorry for the little boy as he was shoved into the truck and then driven away.


	8. Stuck With Dad

**Thanks for supporting, guys! =D Really sorry for not updating in practically forever. Story of my life. Here's the next chapter. I own nothing except Nicky. Meanwhile, the Jersey Shore cast is in Seaside now! And ****Snooki and Jenni**** starts later this month. **

** twelvex- Well, I can't say she is and I can't say she isn't. You just have to wait. ;) As you've learned, nothing is all happy peaches in my stories. xD**

A little five-year old boy with dark hair sat in the passenger seat of a large truck. He looked as depressed and glum as the gray clouds hovering in the sky. His father Roger was driving silently. The tall, muscled man with the tattoos and fauxhawk seemed desperate to get his son to agree to do something. He had gone over the choices but the little boy seemed really quiet and tired from the huge birthday party his mom's boyfriend Pauly had thrown. Roger had suggested going to an amusement park, a pizza parlor, an arcade, a batting cage, or a movie theater. So far, the boy had refused all the options. Roger sighed with annoyance.

"Come on, Nicky. I want to hang out with you, buddy. Pick something to do. It's your big day." the father said. Nicky banged his head aganst the headrest and groaned like a little kid would.

"I just want to go home." he whined. Roger said nothing and kept driving. Nicky knew he made a big mistake when he called Pauly 'daddy'. He just couldn't help it. It was the way he felt though. Roger hadn't been around much and unfortunately, Nicky felt the full effect of it. He didn't feel too bad however because Pauly was around for him. Nicky thought back to when uncle Pauly, Ryan, Big Jerry and Biggie all got together one Saturday afternoon to play basketball out in the street. He had so much friend and he scored A LOT of baskets. His dad wasn't there to see him do it, just like his dad was never at his soccer games. Nicky snapped back to the present when his dad spoke.

"Nicky, I want to talk to you about something. _I _am your dad. Pauly is not. You can hang with him and he can hang with you but I want to spend time with you too." Roger said truly. Nicky was silent. After a few seconds, Nicky spoke up.

"Then how come you're never around?" Roger clenched his fists around the steering wheel of his Nissan truck. He felt it was Jenni's fault. Jenni was younger than him and always overreacted over dumb immature things. Now, she had overreacted over finding out about an affair of his and left. In turn, she went with Pauly, an old friend who she hooked up with when she was dating Tom. Now Pauly was replacing him and Jenni was probably feeding negative things about Roger in Nicky's head. Roger cleared his throat.

"It's your mom's fault." he said to Nicky. "Your mother thinks I don't love you. That's far from the truth. She doesn't want me to see you. I want to see you but she won't let me." Nicky pursed his lips. Was that true? Was his mom really keeping his dad away from him? Nicky asked if that was really true. Roger nodded. "Mmhm. It's all our mom." he said. Nicky felt exposed. He couldn't explain how his mother was acting but he didn't like it. Nicky was quiet and Roger couldn't help but feel successful. Maybe this would help him out. They drove down the highway to go to the batting cages. When they got out of the truck, Nicky seemed a little happier. Meanwhile, the boy's brain was spinning. Was it really true? He wasn't sure. Now, Nicky was determined to have fun with his father.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Ages had passed. Honestly, it was hours. Jenni sat on Pauly's couch, anxious. Pauly, like the loyal boyfriend he was, was sitting right by her side. He stroked her shoulder, then quickly got up. He started to pace around the living room. Jenni stood up and asked Pauly to calm down. The guido nodded and sat down. He sighed deeply and shook his head wistfully.

"I'm sorry, Jenni...I'm just worried." he said. Jenni smiled a little.

"You don't think I am?" she asked. Jenni rubbed Pauly's shoulders. "I'm just praying for the best. Hopefully, Roger will bring Nicky back soon." she said. Pauly twirled the phone around in his hands.

"I hope so too...or I'm calling the police." he said. Jenni nodded. The time was 9:45. It was getting late and it was past Nicky's bedtime. Fifteen minutes later, like on clockwork, there was a knock on the door. Jenni got up and answered the door. Pauly decided it'd be easier if Roger didn't see him. Smartly, Pauly went around the corner and fumbled around in his bedroom. Jenni opened up the door and saw a somewhat angry Roger and a very tired Nicky. Jenni bent down and scooped Nicky into her arms. She glared a little at Roger and turned and walked back into the house. Roger followed, shutting the door. Jenni lay her son down on the couch and turned around and faced Roger.

"Did you have fun gallivanting all over New York with our son?" she asked. Roger sighed and brushed a hand through his Mohawk.

"No, I didn't. Kid was freaking miserable the whole damn time." he complained. Jenni scoffed.

"Gee. I wonder why. Maybe he was tired and didn't want to go with you today." she said sarcastically. Roger scowled.

"Well, maybe you need to tell your little boyfriend with the blowout to back the fuck off." he said. Roger's statement shocked Jenni. The woman stood there, unsure what to think or do. Meanwhile, Pauly lurked around the corner, listening in.

"At least Pauly is around. If he wasn't, I don't know who Nicky would have as a male figure in his life."

"I don't know either...how about me?" Roger yelled. His deep voice bounced off the walls. Jenni made a silent gesture at roger to be quiet.

"You'll wake Nicky up!" she exclaimed. "And are you kidding? _You?_ Where have you been for the past two weeks? Nowhere. Nicky wants to be with you but you don't show you want to be with him."

"I did today! He didn't want to be with me!" Roger fought back.

"Well, maybe because he's tired of waiting around for you, Roger! One day doesn't just fix everything!" she snapped. Roger clenched his fists and paced around. He mumbled under his breath. Jenni simply folded her arms and glared at Roger. "I want you to leave. Just-just get out. You can stop by on weekends to see Nicky. I want to see you make more of an effort." Roger didn't look convinced. "Don't do it because I asked you to. Do it for him. Your son." she said. Roger sighed and scratched his ear.

"Fine. But I don't want Pauly around my son." he added. Jenni furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Pauly's my boyfriend. We _live_ with him!" she exclaimed. "That's impossible and Pauly's been a big part of Nicky's life."

"Nicky called Pauly daddy!" Roger bellowed. Jenni leaned back and pursed her lips. They had to quiet down. Nicky stirred from his spot on the couch but didn't wake up. Still, they had to be careful.

"It was a mistake. People aren't perfect..." she trailed. "But I'll talk to him about it." she said.

"I already did." Roger snapped with irritation.

"Well, I'll talk to him again." she quipped. She waved his hand at him. "Get out now." Roger threw his hands in the air.

"Gladly!" he yelled, stomping out and slamming the door. Jenni winced. She snuck a glance over at Nicky. He was sleeping happily on the couch. She hoped his dreams were calmer and mellower than his real life was. Pauly came up around the corner and wrapped his arms around Jenni's shoulders. The two didn't need to exchange words; they already understood each other. Knowingly, Pauly scooped Nicky in his arms and carried the little boy up to his arms. Groggily, Jenni headed to the fridge. After that heated argument, she needed a beer.


	9. Confessions

**Sorry for such a long interval, guys. If you haven't noticed, these FF stories are definitely low-priority. Hopefully with the summer, I'll have more time to write. =) I appreciate all your reviews. Anyways, I own nothing except Nicky. Sorry about this really short length but I felt guilty about not updating for so long. **

The next morning, Jenni was still recovering from her argument with Roger. She understood his feelings. He was angry. She didn't blame it. She would probably vomit if Nicky called Roger's girlfriend Mommy. She had to accept that there were no double standards. When Roger left, Pauly and Jenni discussed the issue heavily. Pauly didn't mind Roger's demands and even asked Jenni if she wanted to find her own place. Jenni thought the offer was sweet but refused; she wanted to live with Pauly. Pauly advised Jenni to talk to Nicky the next morning. Whether she wanted him there or not, it didn't matter. He didn't have to be there nor did he need to be there. However, if Jenni wanted Pauly there for support, he would be there.

That morning, Jenni was awaiting Nicky's waking up. The little boy toddled downstairs in his pajamas. Pauly and Jenni were sitting at the table, sipping coffee. Nicky rubbed his eyes while Pauly said good morning. Jenni asked Nicky if he had fun with his dad. Nicky shrugged and grunted an indifferent response. The poor boy's brain was still reeling from what his dad told him the previous day. He was pretty sure that Roger was right when it came to Jenni keeping him away from his dad. However he didn't know and wanted to know from his mom. Nicky was too tired to say anything. Jenni began to speak.

"Nicky...Pauly and I wanted to talk to you about something..." she trailed. Nicky looked up from his bowl of cereal and stared at the two adults. He was silent and waited for his mom to finish. "The other day, when you called Pauly 'daddy'...it hurt your dad's feelings." Nicky's eyes grew wide and he tried to explain himself.

"I'm sorry, mommy! It was an accident. I didn't mean it, I swear." he argued. Jenni pursed her lips and said nothing. Pauly was listening intently but didn't say anything as well. "I didn't mean to hurt Daddy's feelings. It was an accident!" he whined. Jenni placed a hand on her son's shoulders.

"I believe you. But I have a question for you. Do you think of Pauly as your daddy?" she asked. Nicky paused and said nothing. Jenni smiled lightly. "It's okay if you do. Because you know...your dad's not around all the time." Nicky stayed quiet and Jenni sighed. She understood completely; it was a guy thing. Nicky wanted to defend his dad. Jenni cocked her head. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your mom. You can trust me." Nicky gave into the pressure. Jenni knew her son; she knew he would eventually.

"Daddy said that you're keeping me away from him!" he squealed. Jenni rose her eyebrows and stood up abruptly. Pauly stood up too and wrapped his arms around Jenni's shoulders. The woman was speechless. Pauly massaged her shoulders and looked around. Nicky continued to eat his cereal but he looked distressed. Jenni broke out of her boyfriend's grips and stormed towards the telephone. Pauly followed her and got in between Jenni and the phone.

"Stop, Jenni." he said firmly. "You should just let it go." Pauly held out his arm to keep his girlfriend away. Jenni scoffed and shook her head.

"How should I let it go? Roger's feeding my son lies!" she exclaimed. "I have to set that son of a bitch straight!" she yelled. Pauly acquiesced and let Jenni get on the phone. The woman dialed a number furiously. She began to yell in the phone loudly. Strategically, Pauly took Nicky outside to play some basketball. "I can't believe you, Roger!"

"What? What did I do now?"

"Nicky told me everything!"

"What the hell is everything? Fuckin' be a woman and tell me what the hell you're talking about!"

"You told Nicky I'm keeping him away from you!" she yelled. There was a brief silence. Jenni felt like she wanted to punch the wall with fury. Roger can be such an ass sometimes! "That's not right that you're telling our son lies. You're trying to make yourself look better; but it's not working!" Still silence. Jenni knew she caught Roger in a big fat trap. "I just can't believe you. I thought you had more decency than that." At this point, Jenni was practically talking to herself. "I-I-I want a divorce." Now Roger broke the silence.

"What? Come on, Jen. Baby...?"

"Don't 'baby' me." she snapped. "I'm done. If you can't co-parent with me, we can't be married. Besides, I'm dating Pauly and I think it's getting serious." she said. Roger sighed loudly.

"That dude is such a tool." Jenni scoffed. That's all he could say? She opened her mouth when Roger cut her off. "I don't want to lose you, babe. Can we just admit that we made a mistake and go to like, counseling or something?" he asked. Jenni shook her head. Roger could be so stupid sometimes too.

"Dude, what's happening between us can't be fixed with counseling." she said simply. Roger, on the other end, hung his head. He didn't want to lose Jenni and now, he realized he had probably made the worst mistake of his life. "I-I-I have to go. But I'm serious about this divorce thing." she mumbled. He nodded and sighed.

"Okay. But I want to talk about this in person. Can I come over later?" Jenni shook her head.

"Today's not good. Pauly and I are taking Nicky to the zoo." Roger sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll come over tomorrow. But I'm serious. We're talking about this. And I don't want toolbag hanging around either." he snarled. Jenni said fine and hung up the phone. She sat back in her chair and played with her fingers. What did she get herself into? What if she changed her mind? She wondered if she really wanted a divorce or if her anger and outburst just occurred in the heat of the moment.


	10. Makeshift Family

**I'm updating this now! Sorry for neglecting this. =P I'll make more of a concerted effort to update these stories more frequently. Thank you for your reviews and favorites! I own nothing except Nicky. **

Jenni hoped that going to the zoo would take her mind off of Roger and his bullshit. Nicky was happy to go anyways. Jenni remembers the time she went with Nicole to the zoo in Cancun. They saw the crocodiles and monkeys. Nicky's favorite animals were tigers. Luckily, this zoo had tigers. The make-shift family clambered into Pauly's Cadillac and they headed to the local zoo. When they got there, Nicky ran out of the car and skipped towards the entrance. Jenni gripped his hand protectively, and clasped Pauly's hand in the other. Jenni tried to pay for the admission but Pauly insisted. Jenni blushed and argued back but acquiesced in the end. The couple and child wandered around the zoo, admiring the different animals. There were reptiles, primates, birds, crocodiles, lions, tigers, bear, oh my.

But seriously, Nicky was enjoying himself. Pauly was having a good time bonding with the boy and sneaking romantic moments with Jenni. Jenni still couldn't get her mind off of Roger. Once, she swore she saw a guy that looked like him. For the most part though, Jenni saw families. That was the worst part. A happy, caring mother. A happy interacting father. Happy children. All around happy family. That was what Jenni and Roger used to be...a little. Now they were a broken family. The worst part was that Nicky was feeling the brunt of it. Jenni didn't want the little boy to be in pain, or be upset about the potential divorce. She wanted to get along with Roger for Nicky's sake, but the man was making a hard time of it.

Jenni stopped the boys' walking and offered to pay for lunch. Pauly, like the gentleman he is, offered to pay again. Jenni firmly turned him down. "You payed for the admission. I'll cover lunch." she said. Pauly rose his hands in defeat.

"Okay." he said. The man watched Jenni as she walked away. He found a lone picnic table to sit at with Nicky. He watched in his peripheral vision what she was getting: hot dogs, fries, sodas. He managed to pay attention to Nicky and answer his childish questions. There was one question that surprised him quite a bit. Nicky furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Pauly curiously.

"Are you going to marry my mom?" Pauly nearly choked laughing. He looked at Nicky with a bewildered expression and asked him to repeat himself. Nicky did and Pauly couldn't contain his shock. He trailed with his mouth open and said nothing. Jenni came back with the food and sat down, asking what the boys were talking about. Nicky leaned forward on the picnic table and smiled. "I asked Uncle Pauly if he was marrying you!" Jenni's face grew pale and she looked at Pauly. The guido shrugged and the woman laughed a little.

"I'm still married to your dad, honey." she explained. _Not for long_, she thought to herself. Nicky looked confused. Jenni groaned, not really wanting to get into it. However it was inevitable. She brushed a hand through her hair. "Pauly and me are just...dating." Nicky asked what dating meant and why they were dating if she was still married. Pauly put a hand on Jenni's shoulder, asking her if they should get into this now. Jenni nodded. "He needs to know..." she whispered. She turned back to him. "Your dad...cheated on me. He went with another woman while we were still married." she explained. Nicky furrowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't that what you're doing? Going with another man while you're still married to Daddy?" he asked. Jenni's mouth formed an 'o'. Roger seemed okay with the relationship but at the same time, not really. She never looked at it like that before. Maybe Nicky had a valid point. She stood up abruptly. Pauly stood up too and grabbed her shoulders.

"Jenni..." he called. She pulled away from him.

"I-I need a moment to myself." she walked away and went towards the restroom. "Go around with him and finish up. I'll meet with you later." she ignored the sad look on Pauly's face as she stormed away.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Pauly inwardly banged his head against the wall. Why did Nicky have to bring it up? Open that can of worms? Better yet, why was Jenni encouraging his questions? Now she was in a confused state. Pauly walked around with Nicky to look at the other animals, but he wasn't as enthusiastic or happy as before. He wanted Jenni by his side. He felt like a single father, walking around. Also, he was worried about her. She couldn't leave the zoo but it was unhealthy for her to be pacing around, worrying. He rushed Nicky through the rest of the zoo and was eager to go out to the car. Thankfully, he found her leaning against the Cadillac smoking a cigarette. Nicky greeted his mother and got into the back seat. Pauly lingered outside and spoke to her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She nodded and continued to smoke. Pauly knew everything wasn't okay. Jenni was hiding the truth from Pauly and he wasn't sure why. After a few minutes of silence, he gently ripped the cigarette out of her fingers and stomped it out. "That stuff's not good for you. You need to quit." he stated. Jenni scoffed.

"Easier said than done." she said irritably. Pauly kissed her cheek and caressed her hair with his hand.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" she exclaimed. Pauly grabbed her shoulders.

"Tell me!" he demanded. Jenni broke down into tears. Pauly let go of her and stared. He knew it was serious if she was crying. Through tears, she explained how Nicky was right and that technically she was cheating on Roger. Pauly hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "You're not cheating on him...he knows about our relationship and he's okay with it." he said. Jenni shook her head, saying it was okay. She kept saying it was wrong. Pauly glanced at Nicky every now and then. Thankfully, he wasn't paying attention. Pauly rubbed Jenni's back. "Come on...be strong for me and Nick..." he trailed. Jenni wiped her eyes.

"You're right." she said.

"You deserve to cheat. He cheated on you first." Pauly comforted her. She smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but I'm no better by doing this. I don't think we'll work out. Can we just be friends? For now?" she asked. Pauly was taken aback.

"Are you friend-zoning me?" he asked. Jenni laughed a little. Pauly always knew how to make something funny.

"For now, yes." she said, brushing a hand through her hair. "We can still live together and be friends; but I don't want to take the relationship further until I get divorced." she explained. Pauly let out a sigh of relief. Jenni was getting divorced.

"That's good. When will you tell Roger this?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess when he comes over tomorrow to beg me back." she said. Pauly smirked and stepped towards the car, asking if they were ready to go. She nodded and walked to the other side. He asked one last question: how they would explain this to Nicky and if she needed help. Jenni shook her head. "I'll do it tonight...by myself. I think that'd be better." Pauly nodded and got in the driver's side. He and Jenni were civil and normal as they drove back to the house. Pauly was somewhat disappointed. He wished he and Jenni could take it to the next level...Ah what is he thinking? Roger and Jenni aren't even divorced yet. The two have had their share of fights but they've managed to weather all these years. They might even get back together. Pauly hoped the latter choice wouldn't be a huge possibility. When they got home, Nicky went in the house. Jenni and Pauly lingered outside. Jenni explained to Pauly she wanted to talk to Nicky on the couch alone. He agreed and said it was reasonable. While she went inside by herself, Pauly sat out in the car. He decided to call his friend Jerry. That would pass the time.

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Jenni shut the door and called for Nicky. The clone of Roger ran down the steps and jumped on the couch. She laughed and told him to take it easy. Nicky asked what was up. Jenni sat down and said she needed to talk to him. Nervousness rushed through her. She could only imagine how her young son felt. Being without his father was tough, however he adjusted to Pauly quickly. Maybe this was good, maybe this was bad. Jenni would never know. It seemed okay. Nicky didn't seem scarred or visibly upset. He actually seemed like he wanted Pauly and Jenni to get married. She didn't know. She'd have to explain things in more detail and get his opinion.

"About what?" he asked.

"About the whole situation over the past few weeks. It's probably been really stressful, huh?" she said, Nicky shrugged.

"A little." Jenni asked if he had any questions. Nicky nodded. "Are you and Daddy getting back together?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, baby. I'm sorry. Your dad and I are getting what's called a divorce. It's when two married people get un-married." she said, putting it in the simplest terms. His face fell a little. She picked up her tone. "BUT, you can still see your dad every weekend."

"How come I'm not seeing him every weekend now?" he asked. Jenni decided that if he was going to slander her, she was going to slander him.

"Your dad doesn't want to see you. He only comes around when it's convenient and easy for him." she said sternly. It may have been harsh to break it to a kindergartner like thay but it was the only way she could do it. He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. He does love you. He just isn't around that often. That will change soon though, bud." she said. Nicky nodded.

"What about you and Uncle Pauly?" he asked. "Uncle Pauly's not my dad, but he's kissing you like Daddy used to and he spends time with me like Daddy used to..." he trailed. Jenni bit her lip.

"Well, buddy, until Mommy gets divorced from your dad, we won't be as kissy-kissy gross like that." she said sticking her tongue out. Nicky laughed. Jenni was glad to see that genuine smile of her son's. "Eventually, we might get married but we'll see. Don't talk about it too much, okay? Especially not in front of your dad, understand?" he nodded vigorously. "Good." she kissed him on the top of his head. "Any more questions?" she asked. Nicky nodded and held one finger up.

"One more!" Jenni looked expectantly. "Are we a broken family?" Jenni furrowed her eyebrows and moved closer to her son.

"How did you hear that?" she asked. Nicky shrugged.

"This kid at my birthday party said I had a broken family. He heard it from his parents, how Daddy cheated on you, then you left and we moved in with Uncle Pauly, and then Uncle Pauly's like my dad now..." he trailed. Jenni asked who said this. "Tommy Roseritz." he said. The little boy was choking back tears at this point. "Tommy said that Uncle Pauly only hangs out with me because he has to, and he feels bad. Is that true?" he asked. Now the boy collapsed into tears. Jenni moved close to Nicky and hugged him. A male voice sounded near the door. Pauly's.

"That's not true at all." Pauly practically ran forward and sat down on the couch. He lifted Nicky into his lap and smiled a little. "I love you like my son, and that kid was just lying. He's probably jealous that you have such an awesome uncle." he said, tousling Nicky's hair. He hugged Nicky. Nicky, now crying fully, buried his head into Pauly's broad shoulder. Jenni hissed into Pauly's ear, joining in on the group hug.

"I thought I told you to stay outside and leave me alone to talk to him." Pauly smiled and kissed Jenni on the lips.

"I'll never leave you alone." Jenni smiled and hugged Nicky and Pauly. Maybe they were a family after all.


	11. Beggar

**What else is new? It's been like two months since I've updated. Enjoy this. I own nothing except Nicky.**

Roger drove his truck up to Jenni's house, Parking the car, he clambered out angrily. He still remembered Jenni's words in the back of his head, how she wanted a divorce. It shocked him more than anything. He didn't want to give Jenni up easily. He stormed up to the house and pounded on the door. Jenni was standing in the doorway and her lip curled with familiarity. She let him in and Roger sat down at the table. Nicky and Pauly weren't anywhere to be found. Roger asked where they were and Jenni mumbled they were out together. Roger said nothing and sighed loudly. Jenni decided to start the conversation first. She sat across from Roger and clasped her hands together.

"I know this isn't easy for you. It's not easy for me either." she said. Roger just looked at her. His face was red. Jenni couldn't tell if it was from crying or anger. "But this isn't working out. You and me. I want a divorce." He stuck his head up and his veins bulged out.

"Well, I don't. I love you Jen." he stated, his voice getting louder. Jenni didn't mind because Nicky wasn't in the room. She was allowed to yell back.

"Well I don't love you!" she exclaimed. Roger clenched his fists but held his tongue. Jenni shook her head. "We're not working out. We just argue every day and make Nicky feel terrible. Our son is having a rough time right now, but I must admit. He is pretty damn adaptable." Roger sighed loudly.

"I'm willing to work things out, Jen! Like my sister has this name of a marriage counselor we can go to. Like, you don't need to give up right away. We can work this out." he insisted. Jenni rolled her eyes.

"Some things can't be fixed, Roger. You cheated on me. Over the years, you've done so much shit to me. You've shoved me, yelled at me, I broke my foot because of you!" she screeched, standing up to make a point.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Are we going through this again? You didn't fucking break your foot! The fucking orthopedic surgeon TOLD YOU that your foot was fine!" Jenni said nothing and walked across the room, rubbing her head. Roger stood up and followed her across the room. "I don't want to rehash that shit right now. That's your problem. You always like to rehash things instead of just moving on. I want to talk about the present. This whole phase of yours where you want a divorce..." he trailed. Jenni snapped at this.

"It's not a phase, you fucking asshole! I want a divorce!" Roger stopped in his tracks and stared at Jenni. His wife. The woman he had loved for so many years. Breaking away from him. It was hard for him to sever his ties. Jenni was always a part of him, even before they were married. Now, they were dysfunctional. Roger massaged his head, because he felt a headache coming on. Jenni collapsed into tears and sat on the couch. She wiped her eyes as tears dripped down her face. Roger sighed and sat down alongside of her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. After a bit, Roger spoke up.

"You really want to do this?" Jenni nodded and muttered she was sorry. Roger shook his head. "You don't need to apologize. I've been such an asshole. It's a wonder you stayed with me all this time." Jenni moved closer to Roger and rubbed his shoulder.

"I want to maintain a friendly relationship with you. I want us to co-parent civilly together for Nicky." Roger nodded and embraced Jenni in a hug. Jenni sighed and welcomed the hug. She wondered if this was foreshadowing the future: would everything be this peaceful and happy further on? Only time could tell.

**Hey look how short this chapter is. Sorry. **


	12. Combination Play

**Hey. So I've suddenly decided to give an update...because I feel bad that you guys are always scrambling without an update. xD **

Pauly felt really bad after Nicky was crying over that kid. What was his name? Tommy something...whatever. Pauly figured Nicky didn't need to be in the house when Roger came over. Pauly didn't know if Jenni and Roger were going to start fighting, but he didn't need Nicky sticking around to find out. If Roger wanted to see Nicky and maybe hang out with him, he could wait around or come back later. So Pauly decided to take Nicky somewhere, but really Pauly wasn't doing anything special. They were at the McDonald's five minutes away, standing in line. People were staring vigorously at Pauly and some were even taking pictures. Pauly smirked a little bit but grimaced inwardly. He wished that these people woul lay off. Pauly just wanted to have a few peaceful minutes with Nicky without cameras flashing in his face, people asking for autographs, or people plain out staring. The attention was nice sometimes and Pauly would never turn away a fan. However, now wasn't the time to sociable. It was Pauly's primary goal to get Nicky feeling better.

When Pauly got to the front of the line, he noticed the cashier was staring with awe. Pauly chuckled and ordered a Big Mac, some large fries, and a soda for himself. Pauly wrapped an arm around Nicky protectively and brought him into his chest. "What do you want to eat, buddy?" Nicky shrugged and rubbed his eyes, not answering. Pauly pursed his lips, asking again. "Nicky, what do you want to eat?" Nicky scratched his head and looked up.

"I'm not hungry." Pauly frowned, telling Nicky he needed to eat something. "I don't want anything!" Pauly backed away from an imminent battle. He didn't need Nicky having a temper tantrum in the middle of the McDonald's. Pauly told the girl that was it, and prepared to pay. The girl, feeling bad for Nicky, reached down underneath the counter and pulled out a Happy Meal toy. She handed it to Pauly. Pauly stared at it, realizing it was a Transformer.

"Whoa, little man! Look at what the nice lady gave you." he said, giving it to Nicky. "What do you say?" Nicky grabbed the toy, mumbling something under his breath and walking to a table in the back of the room. Pauly gulped nervously and apologized to the woman before hurrying after Nicky with his food. Nicky's arms were folded and the boy was pouting. Pauly silently sat down unwrapping his burger and eating it. He stared at Nicky but Nicky didn't seem to want to acknowledge Pauly. Pauly raised his eyebrows after a few seconds. "What's up with you little dude?"

"Nothing."

"Something seems up. You can tell me." Pauly said, offering himself up.

"I don't want to." Nicky said stubbornly. It reminded Pauly of Jenni and Roger when they fought. Both of them were very stubborn. Apparently the boy had inherited this trait. Pauly sighed and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Fine then, but aren't you hungry?" Pauly picked out a handful of fries and put them in front of Nicky on a napkin. "Eat something." Nicky shook his head. Pauly frowned, putting on a disciplinary face. "Nicky, eat it now." Nicky sighed, slowly eating the fries. Pauly didn't bug the boy as he sipped on his soda. After Nicky finished his fries, he started to stare at the rest of Pauly's package of fries. Pauly wasn't eating it. He was actually texting Jenni. She was telling him Roger wanted to take Nicky go-karting. Pauly texted back a quick reply and looked up, seeing Nicky staring at the fries. He stifled a laugh. "Go ahead and eat the fries if you want." Nicky grabbed the package and began shoveling the fries in his mouth. Pauly laughed and stood up. He walked across the room and threw his trash away. Next he gestured to Nicky. "Let's go Nick! Your dad wants to take you out." he said. Nicky nodded and hopped off the seat. Gripping the fries firmly in his hands, he ran out after Pauly.

They clambered into Pauly's Cadillac and drove back to the house. When Nicky saw Roger's truck, he got excited. Pauly smiled as the boy jumped out of the car and ran in the house. Pauly followed after. He didn't rush to get up to the door. He wanted Roger to have a moment with his son. Pauly knew that he would want a moment with his son. By the scream emitting from inside the house, Nicky ran and hugged Roger. Pauly appeared in the open doorway and peered in. Jenni was sitting on the couch, smiling. When she saw Pauly, she gestured for him to come in. Roger looked up and saw Pauly. He swallowed and shook the man's hand firmly.

"How's it going, man?" greeted Roger quietly. Pauly nodded and muttered a genial response. Roger tousled Nicky's hair. "You ready to go go-karting, bud?" Nicky nodded vigorously. "Alright!" Jenni stood up and walked over, asking Nicky to give her a kiss. Nicky stuck his tongue out playfully. Roger touched Nicky's shoulder calmly but firmly. "Nicky, kiss your mom." Nicky sighed loudly but obeyed. Jenni smiled and Pauly sidled alongside of her.

"Have fun, Nicky!" Pauly said. Nicky waved goodbye and ran out of the door. Roger followed, shutting the door. As it closed, Jenni turned and kissed Pauly. They kissed for a few seconds before Pauly broke away and smiled. "What was that for?" he asked. Jenni shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel light and happy right now. Roger's really shaped up." Pauly nodded.

"You're right." Pauly said with a smile. "Think this'll keep up?" he asked. Jenni laughed.

"I hope. Meanwhile, we have some time alone. I have a plan about something we can do." she said, raising her eyebrows. Jenni coyly grabbed Pauly's arm and dragged him upstairs. Intrigued and aware on what was going to happen next, Pauly followed her into the bedroom.


End file.
